I can't belive this
by live2rite
Summary: When Sam and Pete break up and Jack turns up to speak to Sam about a Promotion what will happen? Finally completed! Thanks Guys!
1. Chapter One The Break Up

Disclaimer no characters are mine. But the story is, ;)

Chapter One – The Break Up

"I'm sorry Pete, I just can't marry you!" Sam told Pete honestly.

"Why not? I mean God Sam, I thought you loved me"

"I don't … I can't, I thought I did, I really thought I did but there's a little voice inside me telling me that you're not the one, you know the guy that every little girl dreams of, even me when my dad was off playing the hero after my mum died and I was the girl who hung around with the lads and I thought that true love was just a suckers story but I knew that one day I would find him and your just not him" Sam walked over to Pete and placed the engagement ring in his hand, "I'm sorry, Pete, I really am"

Pete just glared at her for another minute and then stormed over to the door and out of the house slamming the door behind him. Sam broke down in tears in her favourite armchair. She knew that she would never have been able to marry him but she had let it go on for too long and the longer it went on the harder it was to end it. She knew that there was only one person who she would even consider having a family with but they both loved their careers to much to want to be together. She broke into a fresh set of tears and then suddenly decided enough was enough, she was going to tell Jack O'Neill everything tomorrow and if it mean that she would have to quit and work at the base as a civilian then that would be what she would have to do after all her alter ego from through the Quantum mirror had found a way to be with Jack. Feeling slightly better now she had made up her mind, she rubbed her shelve over her eyes to attempt to dry her eyes and reached for the television remote just as therefore was a knock at the door. Thinking it would be Pete back to shout at her she sighed and walked over the door opening it as she spoke.

"Look Pete, I am really sorry that I didn't tell you straight away but ..Sir?"

"Hey Carter did I come at a bad time?"

A/N Hey this is my first fan fic that I have actually published anywho. Reviews are really welcome. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and thanx for reading chapter two will be up as soon as I can find time away from my uni studies. Sarcastic Yay!


	2. Chapter Two What would you say?

Hey sorry it took me so long to update but I've been majorly busy with Uni stuff so anyways here's chapter 2!

Chapter Two – What would you say?

Sam stared at Jack, not quite believing what she was seeing. This was either the most bizarrely good timing or the worst timing ever. Jack stood before her until her finally shook a hand once in front her face.

"Hellooo SGC to Carter, hey are you ok?" Jack asked concerned. Sam shook herself out of her daze.

"Yeah just a little surprised to see you here sir. Please come in," she stepped aside allowing Jack to step across the threshold.

"So, you having problems with Shannahan?" Jack queried almost hopefully as they walked into her front room and sat down.

"Yes and no, we … well _I_ kinda broke up with him."

"Why … he didn't hurt you did he?" Jack asked, suddenly angry.

"No! … Well yeah but I sorted it and now we're over, we're through." She smiled at his relief and then continued, "So what did you need me for sir?"

A flicker of a smirk showed on Jacks face for the briefest time. A second later Sam was sure she had imagined it. Jack turned suddenly formal with a small (this time genuine) grin plastered across his face.

"Well Carter, as the commander of the SGC I have the absolute pleasure of informing you that, as of 0900 tomorrow morning, you will be able to enjoy all the rights, privileges and responsibilities of the full rank of Colonel." He grinned fully at the look of surprise on her face. "Congratulations, General Hammond and myself have been discussing it and this order comes directly from the president himself." Jack dropped his voice to conspiratal tones, "He seems to _really_ like us," he winked at her and Sam burst out laughing. She looked up at Jack and remembered the promise she had made herself, despite the laughter they had shared a moment ago and how she had made light of the truth of her relationship with Pete, she knew that her confidence had been shaken by Pete's attitude and comments. She trembled slightly at the thought and her smiled faded.

"Carter are you sure you're ok? You seem really … something" Jack finished lamely. Sam tried to gather her courage and looked back up at Jack.

"Sir, I have something I really need to tell you" Jack looked slightly taken aback but looked at Sam intently.

"And what's that Carter?"

Sam couldn't free her tongue. Something just didn't feel right to her, she didn't know if it was the fact that they had both just used formal addresses for each, the timing having _just_ split up from Pete or whether it was the fact she was gonna tell him in her own home where she had no where to run to as she was already there but she couldn't tell him now, her quick mind pulled together a cover story.

"It's the anti spatial … the doohickey that SG12 brought back from PS7-9XC …"

"Still think we should have better names for the planets by the way" Jack interrupted.

"Yes sir" Sam smiled at the typical (and reoccurring) Jack O'Neill comment. "I need a few extra days before I can present my analysis to you, it's very interesting really, you see the …" Jack interrupted her again.

"Technobabble Carter, you know how I feel about that, now I need to head back to the base, I have some paperwork to catch up on." He made a face and they walked to the door. She opened it and on the doorstep with his hand raised ready to knock on the door was Pete.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" Sam asked angrily. Jack looked at Pete who had not stopped staring at him since Sam had opened the door.

"What am I doing here? What is _he_ doing here?" Pete spat at her, "You break up with me and then 10 minutes later you're shagging your CO." Sam blushed.

"Wait a second Shannahan," Jack said just as angrily as Pete, "I came over to speak to Sam about work stuff. You know as well as I do that despite what we feel about each other, whatever that may be, that Sam and I are both professional and never cross the fraternisation rules within the Air Force, so unless you've come here to apologise to Sam, great job by the way if you have, or if you have come to pick up something up that belongs to you then I suggest you turn around and keep your baseless accusations to yourself. Oh and if I ever find out that you've touched Sam again or even come near her then I will hunt you down and have you killed in your sleep." Jack leaned closer to him, "And I _can _arrange to have that done having friends in _high_ places."

Pete made a noise in the back of his throat as a flicker of fear crossed his face, he cleared his voice and said vehemently.

"Whatever" he turned to face Sam again, "You're an ungrateful little bit…" he never finished his sentence, mainly because Jacks fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying down Sams steps.

"I did warn you." Jack said to Pete then he turned to Sam, "Come on you're staying at the base tonight. Give this asshole a chance to calm down" They walked out of the house, pausing only long enough to let Sam grab her jacket and keys and lock the front door. They stepped over Pete and Jack put a protective hand at the base of Sams spine and led her to his truck. They didn't talk as Jack started up the truck and started to drive.

"Thanks Jack, I really appreciate you standing up for me like that, really but I do need to deal with him by myself one day, you can't always be there to protect me from him."

"What if I was?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Sorry I didn't …" Sam started confused.

"Well General Hammond and I have also been talking about the frat regs and he's been talking to the president, he thinks that the president may be considering allowing those principles to drop in certain occasions," he sneaks a sly look at Sam, "What would you say if those rules were not to apply to us?"

TBC

Sorry but I do like to leave these chapters on little cliff hangers, (evil grin) anyways thanx for all the reviews and I have already started on the next chapter and should have it updated soon, please keep reviewing, I need to know if it's good or not as to whether I'll continue with it. Thanx guys luv Nicki


	3. Chapter Three Conversations and Surpris...

Hey guys! I've finally managed to finish chapter three. I have to do about three more essays this week then I'm free until my exams at the end of April early May. I should then be able to update at least weekly up til then and after that but anyways on with the story ;)

Chapter three – Conversations and surpises.

Sam stared at Jack for quite some time not quite believing what he just said. As the seconds ticked by Jack's ears slowly turned red and he finally broke the silence in the car.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything, you know me yak yak yak, probably a lost cause anyway" Despite the light tone of his voice, Sam realised that he was hiding the pain that Sam had not answered right away. Whilst she was desperately trying to figure out how to rectify the situation they pulled into the bases car park. They sat quietly in his truck for a moment until Sam spoke.

"Jack, I truly hope that one day we can be together in that way but I don't see how. I mean if the president were to allow the regs to drop, he would have to for the whole Air Force right? I wish …"

"Like I said Carter it's all speculation at the minute but you never know …" he let his sentence drift off. They looked awkwardly at each other before Jack continued, "Right well I really do have a mountain of paperwork so lets go Carter, you can do some more work on that doohickey thingy" As she looked at his face screw up at the thought of paperwork, she felt her stomach writhe, she really did love this guy. The tension of the minute before was broken and Sam found herself smiling broadly at him. They chatted away as normal, or rather Sam rambled on about the current doohickey whilst Jack had his usual half amused, half confused expression on his face, as they walked into the SGC. They signed in and the SF at the desk sprang to attention and saluted Jack and Sam.

"Sir, General Hammond requests your immediate presence in you office."

"At ease airman" they walked towards the elevator and Jack sighed as she doors closed. "I think the paperwork pile's gonna get much bigger before I have a chance to even start it" he grinned at Sam.

"Yes sir" she responded before the doors opened. "Good luck sir and thanks again for … you know" she smiled again and walked off towards her lab leaving Jack staring after her. He shook his head. Damn he was in trouble, he couldn't keep denying how he felt about that woman. If General Hammond hadn't bought good news he didn't know what he was going to do. As he opened the door to his office Jack smiled at the General who was sat down on the small two seater sofa Jack had placed there.

"General, nice t'see ya" he shot off a half hearted salute as General Hammond stood up and held out his hand.

"Nice to see you too Jack, how's things" they shook hands and sat down at the chair in front of the desk as Jack took his seat.

"Not bad sir, Teal'c is off world with Ishta and her band of merry women, Daniel's off with SG12 at the mining post with the Unas, Carter's in her lab with her latest anti spatial … her latest doohickey thingy, we've just unearthed a ZPM and the Commissary was out of cake again this afternoon" The older General laughed at the younger man.

"Too bad Jack, now about why I'm here"

"Yes sir"

"I think you'd best call me George during this discussion Jack"

"Ok, why am I getting a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you're turning into a pessimist in your old age," Georges eyes were alive with amusement. "First I need to ask you some questions that may be slightly uncomfortable for you"

"Ask away"

"The President has been going over my request for amendments to the fraternisation regulations as they apply to the SGC. He agrees that for such high risk programs as the Stargate program the usual policies don't work anymore. The life and death situations you people face everyday are immense and the fact that you don't get to have anything resembling a normal social life as you're getting called back in here all the time is also a major factor. The President needs to know if at any point before today whether you and Colonel Carter have acted against the regulations, more than that Jack, I need to know." Jack looked up at George and decided to tell the whole truth.

"I've been tempted many time, like during the Zatar'c testing. The reason Sam and I were considered as one is because we didn't tell the whole truth about the time that we got stuck behind that damn forcefield when those damn armbands fell off. We had to admit during that testing, albeit as subtlety as we did, that we had feelings for each other, more than we should have. We left those admissions in that room sir and didn't act upon them. There have been many time where I had to remember the fate of the whole world over her fate, but I always did. Oh but you should probably know as long as we're being honest that when Teal'c and I were 'looping' I resigned and kissed Sam in the middle of the control room" George looked shocked for about a minute then burst out laughing.

"Well I think we can forgo the charges on that one Jack" still chuckling about Jack, the General continued. "There is still one thing I'm worried about Jack. If the regs do change where will that leave Sam's relationship with Pete, she will be incredibly torn over that kind of decision,"

"Luckily she won't have to make it, she and Pete have just broken up, Pete wasn't too happy about it actually so you'll probably receive a letter of complaint about me"

"Why would I receive a letter of complaint?" George asked confused.

"Because I kinda hit him … hard" Jack admitted.

"O'Neill! Why the hell did you hit Carter's fiancé?" General Hammond yelled. Jack stared Hammond in the eyes as he answered.

"Because he was insulting Carter and making accusations about her and me because I was there and I think I kinda knocked him out. He did deserve it sir" George sighed again.

"Why were you at your 2IC's house?"

"I went to tell her about the promotion, she was looking upset all day and I figured she could use some good news, she had already left her lab so I went to tell her, you know to cheer her up "

"How did she feel about it?" The General asked with a smile on his face, knowing how much the promotion would have meant to his best friends daughter.

"As you can imagine sir, she was shocked, grateful and very happy" General Hammond looked at the doe eyed expression on the younger mans face and decided to tell him the reason for his visit.

"Ok General O'Neill. The reason I've come all the way from Washington D.C. instead of just picking up the phone is to tell you of a very specific change in regulations. This change is effective immediately for all SGC personnel. Fraternisation is still discouraged, however exceptions may be made under the discretion of the base commander, that would be you Jack. However you must gain the discretion of your superior, that would be me" Jack looked at Hammond to continue. When he didn't say anything Jack prompted him.

"Well General sir, you know the discretion I want you to use in my circumstances" Jack said hopefully. In response Hammond handed him an envelope. He opened it. The letter was signed by General Hammond and The President and it basically stated that Jack and Sam were finally able to have a relationship as long as it didn't interfere with the running of the base.

"Thank you General" Hammond nodded, knowing from these three words just how grateful Jack was.

"You're most welcome Jack, it's taken its sweet time but there's been poll after poll around here about when and why you and Sam would finally get together. Now I'm gonna go to my hotel until the ceremony tomorrow. See you then" he got up and walked to the door. "By the way Jack as Jacob isn't here to say it, you'd better take damn good care of that woman"

"Yes sir, I love her and I plan to" Jack saluted him and Hammond nodded and walked down the corridor and he could have sworn he heard Jack yell "I'm gonna get this framed!".

Later that evening Jack stood outside Sam's lab, watching her from the doorway as she played with her latest item. She frowned and looked at some readings and sighed, "Amazing!" with a slight shake of her head.

"What's amazing Carter?" he asked by way of a greeting. Sam looked up startled.

"This device sir, it's incredible, the amount of energy it has and the way it makes the spatial …"

"I know I asked but is there any way to explain without the technobabble?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No sir, lets just say that we may have found a way to put new and more powerful weapons on the X-303 now"

"Sweet, now that s my kinda briefing" he grinned at her and she stood up and stretched.

"What time is it sir?"

"A little after ten"

"What did General Hammond want?"

"He was discussing your promotion and the regs with me" he said carefully. Sam's head shot up and she looked Jack in the eye.

"And what did he say?"

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, GENERAL O'NEILL TO THE CONTROL ROOM"

"We'll talk about this later" they both rushed out of the lab.

"When they got to the control room, Walters looked up at them and smiled to himself then quickly turned his attention back to the computer screen where an IDC was now flashing.

"Receiving SG12's IDC Sir" he stated briefly. Sam looked sharply at Jack.

"Open the Iris" Jack ordered, he looked back at Sam and calmly said, "Daniels not due back for another 11 hours" There was a pause until Daniel and SG12 stumbled through the gate carrying a stretcher.

"MEDICAL TEAM TO THE GATE ROOM" Jack grabbed the mic and yelled over the com as he rushed down to meet the team with Sam hot on his heels.

"What's going on Danny boy?" Jack asked the obviously shell shocked archaeologist.

"Are you ok Daniel?" Sam asked and then after a pause added, "And who's injured?"

"It's … Janet" he said as though he didn't believe his own words, "She was just there and …" he let his sentence drop and looked helplessly at Sam for answers.

TBC

Yeah I know another cliff hanger, never mind he he he, I just want to thank all you guys that have reviewed. I know this chapter was a lot between Jack and Hammond but I figured there should be a decent questioning of Jack before they would allow the regs to change, next chap should be up in about two weeks or basically any time after the 18th when I finally finish lecture for this year, yay! Anyways please review again feedback, constructive criticism or positive is always welcome, thanx again luv Nicki


	4. Chapter Four Guess Who?

Hey guys, I've had a couple of people say they were confused about whether Janet was on the mission and got injured or whether she came back from the dead whilst Daniel was on the mission. This gets explained in this chapter and I'm sorry that where I left the chapter it caused confusion, I didn't pick up on that when I proof read. Anyways on with the chapter.

Chapter Four –

Sam stared unbelievingly at Daniel until she walked firmly over to the stretcher and looked at the face of the woman lying there. She gasped in shock and looked back at Jack nodding in confirmation. The medics rushed in and Janet was rushed from the gateroom leaving Jack to stare at Daniel and Sam.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, does **nobody** stay dead around here not that I'm complaining it's just really confusing"

An hour later Jack, Sam and Daniel are listening to the Doc's report on Janet.

"I can't find anything physically wrong with her and all her CAT scans and brain waves are normal, we'll just have to wait and see if there's any brain damage for when she wakes up"

"So why won't she wake up?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea Colonel, in my opinion she should be up right now, demanding to see Cassie and shouting at us for taking so long to find her" the young doctor indulged in a small smile.

"Very well you're dismissed," Jack said shortly while the doctor frowned.

"Sir this is my infirm…"

"Doctor I said dismissed!" Jack repeated. The doctor saluted and walked out. Sam nearly started crying, choking back the fear, anger and joy at seeing her friend again but in this condition. Without thinking about it Jack pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok Sam. This sorta stuff always happens to us, right Danny?"

"Yeah always" Daniel dead panned. He didn't notice the fact the Sam and Jack were much closer than usual as he walked closer to the bed and gently took Janet's hand. He had watched this woman die right in front of him. He hadn't realised at the time that the reason Janet's death had hit so hard was because he had started to really like the strong independent woman way beyond the boundaries of Doctor-patient relationships. He hardly noticed as Jack and Sam slipped from the room.

"Please Janet wake up. Cassie misses you, everyone misses you" he lowered his voice to the smallest of a whisper and continued, "I miss you"

Meanwhile Jack had led Sam to her lab which was nearer than his office. He sat her down on one of the stools and tried to continue to comfort her by stroking her hair.

"Shh it's gonna be alright. Don't be upset, she's gonna wake up soon and be chasing me around the base with needles again in no time" a small chuckle escaped from Sam as she gently pulled away from Jack.

"Thanks sir, I'm feeling a little better now" she hated pulling away from him but figured the regs haven't changed that much yet. The loss both felt from the lack of contact shot through them both. Sam quietly searched for a topic to start discussing, "I've made excellent progress on the new device sir, I should have a report ready for 1600"

"Denied Colonel, you're on downtime along with Daniel until the Janet situation is resolved. And Carter I mean relaxation, not work" she half smiled and replied,

"To me work is relaxing" they both laughed and then Jack turned slightly sombre.

"Sam I know this probably isn't the best time for this but I think you should read this letter." He took the folded letter out of his pocket and passed it to Sam who looked a little surprised at it and shook it open. Her face remained a stoic mask as she read. Finally she looked up at Jack and said,

"Is this saying what I think its saying?" she asked with a gleam of hope in her voice.

"Yes" he looked at her and finally plucked up the courage to do what everyone in the SGC knew would happen eventually, "Sam would you maybe want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Sam looked from the expectant General in front of her back to the letter. Jack, sensing her hesitation continued, "Please Sam, there's been this spark to us since that first damn briefing with the arm wrestling challenge and the whole Zatar'c thing not to mention that alternate universes are practically yelling at us Sam I love you and I want to try and make this work between us, I mean you're so beautiful and …"

"I know this is such a clichés but please say it again" Sam implored.

"You're beautiful?" Sam shook her head and Jack realised what she meant. He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. "Colonel Dr Samantha Carter, I love you so much" he leaned forward and their lips finally met as an explosion happened in their minds. When they finally pulled apart Sam's mind was still fuzzy but she was awake enough to joke with the man she loved.

"That's lieutenant Colonel Dr for about another eight hours, Brig General Sir" he grinned and murmured as he leaned in for another kiss.

"As you wish" they kiss again and as Sam's arms went to loop around Jacks neck there was a noise at the door and Daniel stood in shock. He pulled himself together and pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"Not that I care about the regs but isn't that against them?"

"Not any more Danny. The president approves of Sam and me so as long as it doesn't interfere with us saving the world, there will be one difference though"

"Oh yeah and what's that sir?" Sam asked. Daniel looked confused.

"Sir?" he questioned. Sam looked a bit sheepish.

"Force of habit" she admitted.

"Actually Carter, that's a good idea."

"It is Sir?"

"Yeah that way work doesn't interfere with the home life and our personal decisions don't affect work, well at least it will be a step towards some kind of separation" he grinned obviously proud of himself.

"Anyway sir what's difference will there be?" Sam questioned.

"We're goin' fishin', when Janet wakes up obviously we'll all go and we'll take Cassie as well, it'll be fun" seeing the look on Sam's face Jack arms looped around her waist. "Aww please Sam" he threw her his best puppy dog eyes. Sam felt her heart melt and heard herself reluctantly agree.

"Ok Jack we'll go but right now we need to focus on work … sir?" they all laughed and then Jack frowned slightly.

"I thought I said you were on downtime Carter,"

"Yes sir but I need something to take my mind off Janet"

"Ok but just this once" he gave her a quick kiss and Daniel turned to them and said.

"As much as I hate to break this moment up I won't be going fishing, my allergies would go nuts!" Jack let go of Sam and walked towards the door.

"You'll come" he said simply.

"Oh yeah and why are you so sure?"

"Because if I know the good doctor at all she'll want some time to bond with Cassie in a place where they feel safe and are surrounded by friends and if she goes, you'll go" he threw a wink at Sam and walked out of the door. Daniel turned to Sam flabbergasted.

"What! How did he … What?" Sam laughed at the indignant expression on the young archaeologists face.

"Oh face it Daniel, you've always had a crush on our doctor, my best friend, I might add, and its little tiny things like you dieing, her dieing and other pesky little things that have stopped you from asking her out, well guess what she's back and there's nothing to stop you now."

"Sam I …" she cut him off.

"Sorry Daniel but I'm too busy right now to argue," she picked up the abandoned letter and smiled, "I think I'll get this framed" she put it down on the side and turned back to her experiment, leaving a very confused Daniel to his thoughts. The next morning, after Daniel had been debriefed and Teal'c had returned, SG1 and Jack were having breakfast in the commissary when a nurse came flying in.

"General Sir, Dr. Fraser's awake!" without a word they all ran to the infirmary where Janet was now looking around with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey guys" she croaked as Daniel slipped and crashed on the bed. "I see that nothing much has changed round here."

"How ya feelin' doc?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine, Oma's really a stickler for the rules sir, apparently I broke one of them and chose to descend myself before before Oma had to …"

"Wait, I was there when you died, you didn't ascend, I have it all on tape. We buried you!" Daniel suddenly said. Janet smiled at him.

"Oma explained all this to me before she sent me back to you guys, and you're right Daniel I didn't ascend at least not right away. It was weird I remember that much. I was dead there was no doubt in my mind about that. I remember everything until Oma appeared and told me I still had to complete my destiny, than I don't remember what happened but Oma told me that I quickly learned what I needed to do and I've been helping her ever since apparently there is a 48 hour window where the soul still has a tangible link to the body. I did ascend but I guess you must have rubbed of on me as I apparently couldn't stay there and do nothing to help you guys, so I tried to help this other race, not too sure what exactly happened there but whatever I did worked but I broke some pretty big rules, and the I descended and turned up on the planet Daniel was on. You guys probably know the rest better than I do as I was unconscious at the time." She looked around before she continued, "I take it you haven't told Cassie yet?" Jack looked at Janet then Sam and back to Janet.

"We did not wish to give her any false hope, Doctor Fraser, I too am glad to see you are alive" Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c"

"I'll call her Jan, and get her here asap, she's gonna be so happy to see you" Sam smiled.

"What happened to her?" Janet asked quietly.

"Well she was at college, we took the inheritance you left her and made sure it would last her whilst she was there and not have to worry about money. The SGC paid for her first year as a kind of mark of respect for you, She's doing really great now. She was heartbroken for a while but she got herself a part time job, she said she didn't want to have to rely on the money you left her and she's passed the first year with flying colours. I gave her the spare room at my house whilst she is home for the holidays. You'll be so proud of her."

"Thanks Sam, I mean not only for looking out for her but for letting her stay with you during the holidays, I bet she really loves that"

"There's no need to thank me Janet, she's been like a daughter to all of us. It was really no hassle" Sam reached forward and gave the woman a hug. They both laughed as they broke apart.

"So what else is new around here? I mean Jack you're a General. Don't look so surprised I can see the stars from here"

"Well I'm a Colonel, a full Colonel as of two hours from now." Sam said.

"Wow Sam that's excellent! What else has happened?" looking at the sombre faces around her she bit her lip, "God, you died?"

"My dad and Selmak" Sam let out a sob and Jack was there pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair as she cried into the crook of his neck. Jack rocked her gently and kissed her temple. Janet beckoned Daniel over and whispered,

"What happened with the regs?" Daniel laughed and whispered back,

"Apparently the President really likes them. He and Hammond have decided that people can have relationships at this base with the discretion of their C.O. to everyone else that means Jack but for Jack that means Hammond and the President."

"You mean they are …" she whispered excitedly. Daniel nodded his head.

"Well it's about time" she yelled just as excitedly. Jack and Sam broke apart and Sam managed a wide grin at the look on her best friends face. "this should have been the first thing you told me!"

"Indeed, it is a cause for celebration" Teal'c stated.

"In our defence we only found out about the change in regs today. I'm gonna go and arrange to have Cassie come here" she walked out of the room leaving Jack to take all the questions from an eager Janet. An hour later, a pale looking Cassie was escorted into the room by Sam.

"Cassie" Janet breathed.

"Mum!" Cassie let out a huge sob and ran into her mothers arms. "Oh God, why did you leave me?"

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't want to, I had to, I love you so much"

"I love you too, please don't leave me again" Cassie sighed in her mothers embrace.

Just then General Hammond turned up at the infirmary.

"Dr. Fraser! I was told by the airman at the surface check point that you were back but I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes"

"General! How are you?" Janet asked still holding Cassie's hand after they had pulled apart.

"I can't complain. So how did this come about?"

"It's a long story, sir" Janet grinned.

"By the way" Jack started, "We don't have any pissed off, wannabe Gods snake head about to, oh I don't know, attack do we?"

"I don't know, I hope not, I don't know exactly what I did to be turned back into a human"

"Well General O'Neill" General Hammond said, "We have a promotion ceremony to set up, if you'll follow me, it's real good to see you again doctor"

"You too sir" General Hammond walked out and Jack beckoned Sam over.

"Don't forget, you're otherwise engaged for tonight and I'll get Hammond to agree the downtime for Janet and SG1 if I have to beg, don't forget to change," he kissed her on the forehead and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" she pulled Jack back into a short kiss and looked him straight in the eye, "See you in a few" she winked at him and then walked back behind the curtain to Janet and the others.

"What was all that about?" Janet teased her friend.

"The General was just reminding me that we are going on that fishing trip and to remember to change before the ceremony"

"What fishing trip?"

"The one we're all apparently going on" Sam replied with a small smile.

"Cool, we're going up to Jack's cabin, that's excellent, I love it up there!" Cassie exclaimed.

"It is indeed an experience"

"Well like I said, he wants us all to go and he's not taking no for an answer" Sam grinned when Daniel groaned.

"Are you going Daniel?" Janet asked nonchalantly as she tried to get up.

"Yeah, I'm going, unfortunately my allergies will be coming too" he joked.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to prescribe you some stronger anti-histamines, when I get my prescription pad back of course" They all smiled at Janet, "Now if I'm gonna be at Sam's promotion ceremony, I need to be able to walk at least a little bit. Cassie honey will you help me to the bathroom so I can take a shower. Do we have any clothes anywhere around here for me Sam?"

"Sure I'll get you some of the coveted blue BDU's " The both laughed and SG1 left Cassie and Janet alone.

"Where are you going Sam?"

"To get Janet some clothes and then to put my dress blues on, see you in a bit"

Mean while Jack was talking to Hammond.

"So is it ok if we take a week off maybe even two sir, I understand it's short notice but with Janet coming back and everything and me and Sam, I just figured we had a lot to cele…"

"Jack the fact that you're rambling shows me how much you want this. You and SG1 can take one month downtime and I don't want Doctor Fraser reporting for duty any earlier than that. I'll stay and look after the SGC"

"Thank you sir, and if the world ends you'll know where we'll be" both senior offices cracked up laughing and then returned to business,

A/N. ok so not a cliff hanger at all this time, I'm just luring you into a false sense of security and then the end of the next chapter is gonna be such a huge one cliff hanger. He he he. Anyways thanx to all you guys who keep reviewing, feedback is always appreciated as always and I'll try and get the next chapter up a bit quicker this time. Bye guys, thanx luv Nicki


	5. Chapter Five The First Date

Hey guys, ok so I've finally got to the point I want to get to so here's the next chap. Please be aware that there is major shippyness in this chapter, lots of fluff so if ya don't like fluff please read anyway because it is vital to the plot (I promise) Enjoy!

Chapter Four –

Shortly afterwards, pretty much the entire of the SGC is congregated in the Gate room for Sam's promotion ceremony and General Hammond was giving a speech about bravery, courage and intelligence.

"… And finally if General O'Neill would like to come and do the honours?"

Jack smiled at Sam as he pinned the Colonel's insignia on her shirt and saluted her. As everyone was applauding, Jack whispered to her, "Congratulations Sam, and don't forget dinner" and he kissed her on the cheek and as they pulled away from each other the entire of the SGC erupted.

"Well, that secret sure lasted a long time!" Daniel laughed sarcastically to Janet who just shook her head in amusement.

Later that day Sam was packing her things away in her lab as Janet and Cassie watched.

"You're actually glowing!" Cassie smirked as Janet attempted to frown at her daughter but couldn't because both Sam's good mood and Cassie's enthusiasm was contagious, "Well it's true!" she defended to her mother. Sam just smiled good naturedly.

"So Janet when are you gonna be free from the infirmary before you know … you go back to the infirmary?" Sam asked.

"Should be out in the few days" Janet sighed, "I'm back on duty next week. Dr Combs is really abusing the fact that he's the CMO over the old CMO, just wait til I start back at work, I'm fine! Honestly, I've seen my test results" she moaned.

"Jeez mum, relax, you have a week off work, not an incurable disease!" they all laughed again.

"Ok well I'm off to get ready …" Sam started before she was cut off.

"For the _big_date" Cassie finished in a dramatic voice as Janet playfully hit her daughter on the arm, "HEY!"

"Leave her alone you, it's my job as the best friend to wind her up" they cracked identical evil grins as Sam rolled her eyes whilst she inwardly grinned. Janet may not be Cassie's biological mother but the two were scarily alike.

"Whilst you two argue over who gets to torment me more, I'm gonna go. Are you coming home tonight Cassie or are you gonna stay here with your mum?"

"I think it's gonna be safer to stay here tonight" Cassie ducked and ran behind her mum for cover however Sam chose to ignore that comment.

"Ok well I'll see you guys tomorrow then," Janet went to say something but Sam was quicker. "Yes Janet will _all_ the details, bye ladies" Sam smiled as she left her lab and walked to the elevator. She hadn't felt this happy in months, she was a Colonel and she was finally dating the man of her dreams. As the elevator arrived she stepped inside and pushed the button for the surface she realised she had been humming, she leaned against the back of the lift and closed her eyes as she began to think about what she would wear that evening. She still hadn't figured this out by the time the car she had borrowed from the SGC pulled into her driveway. She got out of the car and walked to the front door but as she was unlocking the door she suddenly felt uneasy, like she was being watched, the smile instantly vanished from her face as she spun around to survey the street.

It was empty.

There was no one around, there were no people standing in the street or in their gardens, there were no unusual cars and no curtains twitching. Sam gave herself a shake and continued into her home. She locked the door behind her, a habit she had picked up from Jack (he always said, 'you never want to be surprised in your own home so why take the chance'). Sam ran herself a bath and made herself a cup of coffee whilst she was waiting. It felt like heaven to just relax in a bath, (being the workaholic she was, she usually didn't get chance for anything but a shower). Her mind wandered to what Jack might be planning for their first date. He had refused to tell her anything except that it was gonna be a night to remember (which Sam already knew) and that she had to be ready by 19:30. Sam glanced at the clock in her bathroom, she still had two hours to go. There was a knock at Sam's door as she was towel drying her hair. She quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and an old Air force t-shirt and then went to answer the door as the person knocked again.

"One second" Sam called as she came down the stairs, she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Pete!" she gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?" he pushed his way passed Sam.

"So where's the bastard that thinks it's ok to steal other peoples girlfriends; come out come out wherever you are!" he slurred.

"Pete, have you been drinking?" Sam asked tentatively as Pete looked really mad.

"So what if I have?"

"Alright, get out, go home and sober up. There's no way I'm talking to you like this, actually scrap that, I'm not talking to you at all. It's over, done, finished, caput, finito!" Sam inwardly groaned as she heard herself say that. She really had been spending way too much time with Jack, she was even starting to sound like him now. The next thing Sam knew Pete's fist had connected with her jaw. It was like it had exploded, God he had a killer right hook. At first she was speechless, he had just hit her. Again. The first and only other time Pete had hit her he had claimed that he hadn't known she was standing so close behind him and since he was so apologetic and it hadn't happened again, she had been quite willing to let it pass but this there was no explaining away and the soldier inside Sam was angry.

"Get the hell out of my house, NOW!" she screamed and an evil glint appeared in Pete's eyes.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" he sneered.

"I'll kick the crap out of you" a voice said from the door. Sam spun around and saw Jack carrying a bag at wide open front door, looking absolutely livid with anger. He placed the bag on the side board in her hall and started to advance towards Pete but Sam stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Please sir, just throw him out, I really don't want to spend this evening bailing you out of jail. He's really not worth getting in trouble with the police over and remember he is their colleague after all"

Jack was seething with anger but he nodded in response and Pete grinned.

"Got you well and truly whipped, hasn't she?" That was the final straw for Jack, he lunged at Pete and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. He pulled back his fist to hit him but Sam's cry stopped him.

"No Jack!"

Jack growled slightly but didn't hit him, he dragged Pete to the door without further incident and threw him onto the grass that was Sam's front lawn.

"Get the hell out of here, you woman hitting son of a bitch, and if I ever see you here again nothing that Sam says will stop me from kicking the crap out of you!" with that he slammed the door shut and turned to face Sam. A bruise was already forming along her jaw and seeing it both angered Jack and made him want to comfort and protect Sam for ever.

"Come here," he said softly and examined Sam's jaw as she came closer. He bent his head and softly kissed the mark. "I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have let you come here on your own yet."

"Oh come on, that doesn't matter, he was obviously gonna turn up at some point, I'm just really glad you didn't hit him. That would have caused way too much paperwork for you, having a General hauled into jail because he beat the crap out of a cop! But I am glad you turned up when you did, I was just about to kick his ass myself, I would have done too but that first punch of his took me by surprise" Jack sighed as the tension he felt melted away. He stared into her eyes, the bright blue meeting the dark brown.

"As long as you're ok" she nodded and kissed him lightly before pulling away.

"You know, it's still at little weird being able to kiss my C.O. and get away with it" Sam admitted.

"I know what you mean Sam" they grinned at each other and kissed, this time more deeply. Jack's arms wound themselves around her waist holding her tight to him as Sam's hands made their way to his hair. As their kiss deepened they fell against the wall in the hallway. Jack moved his lips gently across her jaw where Pete had hit her and landed on her neck on the sensitive area of skin under her ear. She sighed at the sensations filling her and as Jack once again pulled away she groaned with frustration.

"See it's just something you have to get used to" he smirked with a playful glint to his eyes. Sam played along with him as she replied.

"Well I might just have to stop trying to get used to it then"

"You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?" she laughed at his indignant face.

"You're evil"

"I know, anyway Jack not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here, I thought it was 19:30 when you were picking me up?" Jack looked sheepish as he replied.

"Well I've had a slight change in plans"

"Meaning"

"I wanted to cook so I bought over some stuff" Sam was shocked.

"I thought you couldn't cook" Jack blushed.

"Yeah well I don't very often but I figured this was a special occasion so I was gonna cook my mothers recipe for lasagne and me cooking would definitely make it a night to remember"

"God, I love you," she pulled him back against her and kissed him again. "Let me show you where everything is" she pulled him towards the kitchen and showed him how to use her cooker and where everything was. "I'm gonna go and finish getting changed"

"Ok, don't forget to change into something fancy for the posh restaurant we're going to" he winked at her. Sam smiled and walked upstairs where she finished drying her hair and applying the small amount of make up she usually wore. She pulled out her favourite red top and black denim skirt that fell just above her knees. She decided against shoes as they weren't going anywhere that evening. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen from which there was a gorgeous smell coming from. Sam looked at the dining table and smiled happily. He had set the table perfectly with what she could only assume was Jacks good china (as she didn't have any) and he had lit candles all around the room and had placed a vase of her favourite flowers in the centre of the table. She smiled slowly as Jack came back into view.

"Hey gorgeous," he smiled, "Wow, you look fantastic, Sam, here have a glass of wine" he passed her a glass and she laughed.

"Wait, Jack only is drinking wine?"

"Yeah, well it's ok if its for a special occasion every now and then"

They sat talking until the timer on Jacks watch went off.

"Dinners ready, " he announced. He dished out the lasagne and bought the two plates to the table. They ate in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others company. When they had finished Jack bought out the desert and he finally spoke.

"By the way, General Hammond has approved our downtime starting as soon as Janet is free of the infirmary"

Sam's face split out into a grin when she heard this.

"Yeah well believe it or not, I'm actually looking forward to it, not the fishing bit" Sam added as she saw the not too convinced look on Jacks face, "No I've been looking forward to getting away for a few days, it's been a while since I've had a holiday and I can't imagine a more relaxed place to go with all my friends" As she finished Jack was quite shocked.

"You know I was expecting to at have to least have to give you an ultimatum" Blackmail was such an ugly word to Jack, "I didn't think I'd be able to get you to go up to the cabin with such an old man"

"You're not old Jack," Sam smirked as she finished off the sentence with "Or do I have to prove it to you that you still have what it takes?" she stood up and reached for his hand. Jack was shocked for a second but he finally reached up and took her offered hand, grinning like an insane person. This was the side of Colonel Sam Carter that he loved to see. He knew that world knew Samantha Carter as the brilliant doctor of astrophysics, the pure genius that could pull new ideas out of her head at a moments notice to save their hides. She was the stereotypical brave soldier who would follow orders to the letter and was not afraid to get down and dirty when the battles broke out. She was passionate in what she believed in and of course the rest of the world saw her amazing blue eyes and fantastic figures with legs that went on forever but he saw the woman behind the soldier, the sexy woman who didn't even realise it. Jack saw the one thing in her that no one else did. He saw the soft side that loved to be wild. The side that cried at sad movies, the playful side that she was showing in full now. The side that longed to be accepted as an officer but she was still a female doctor in a male ego inflated military. As Jack pulled her to him and captured her lips in a kiss so deep and passionate that he actually felt Sam sag in his embrace as her knees gave way. He smiled against her lips as he kept her up right.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam murmured.

"Feeling a little weak are we?"

"No more than you, fly boy" she smiled back as she put her hand behind his head and pulled him back to her lips. Before Sam knew what was happening, Jack had lifted her over his shoulder and walked towards the stairs and started to climb.

"Jack, your knees" Sam only lightly protested as this was a first for her to actually have been carried up her stairs to her room (considering her 5'9" height this wasn't surprising).

"Oh live a little Sam," was Jacks only response as he entered her room and set her down in the centre of the bed. Again Sam reached behind his head to pull his lips back to hers which just so happened to pull his body on top of hers. The next half an hour or so was spent eagerly getting rid of offending clothes and exposing new flesh for each other to explore. Not that they hadn't seen each other in minimal clothing before but this was different.

They were different.

As the final barrier between them was removed, Jack stared deep into Sam's eyes and she gazed back meeting dead on. They tried to show each other so much in that stare before Jack moved over Sam and they were finally one. When they both crashed down into release together a short time after, Jack whispered to Sam.

"I love you" As he pulled her arms around his waist and settled her head on his chest and pulled the duvet over them.

"I love you too Jack" Sam whispered before sleep claimed them both.

When Sam woke up the next morning, she smiled and kept her eyes tightly shut. She wanted to hold onto this moment as long as she could. As happy as she was that she finally had Jack she was still at little scared that she was gonna lose him. She was lying half on her front and half on her side with her right arm draped across Jacks chest and her hand was resting on his opposite shoulder. She was also aware that her top leg was lying in-between his. She now couldn't resist opening her eyes to look at Jack as he slept. Her head was resting barely 20 cms from Jacks and as his face was turned towards her, she could see every detail of the mans that she loves face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She took in his ruffled silver hair first, she longed to run her fingers through that hair again as she had done last night but continued with her observations. Her gaze swept over his closed eyes. They were moving beneath the lids which told her he was probably dreaming and she wondered what about. She noticed more closely the slight scar that cut through his left eyebrow and the gentle curve to his lips.

"Good morning" he yawned without opening his eyes.

"Good morning, you know I could get used to waking up like this" she smiled at him and he opened his eyes to look at her. Jack suddenly looked uncharacteristically thoughtful as he responded.

"So could I Sam," They were silent for a moment as they looked at each other, remembering the events of the night before, Jack turned to his side to get a better look at Sam and decided that he was going to waste any more time.

"Marry me?" he suddenly asked.

TBC

AN. Hey guys, yeah I know this chapter has been a while but I've practically finished the next chapter its just I like to write on paper and then I have to type it all up and this chapter (although not as long as some I've read) is pretty long. I know its an evil place to leave this chapter and if Jack proposing so early leaves you thinking that it's a bit out of character then to some degrees I agree but we all know how much he loves Sam and I promise I have written in a really good explanation in the next chapter. Also the actual plot should start to surface now I've got Jack and Sam together, but all this a necessary part. Thanx for all you reviews, please please please keep reviewing, luv Nicki.


	6. Chapter Six And the answer is

Hey guys, ok so I've finally decided that I'm gonna officially cut this chap in half because I was starting to feel bad about leaving the cliff hanger and I'm yet to finish the major part of this chap, I might be able to finish it before my exams if not then it will probably be after May 13th, anyways hope you like this chapter, ooh and before I forget again the error from chapter three with the sg12 and sg16 thing, I don't know if anyone noticed but I did correct that and I completely forgot to thank Questionablelight for bringing that to my attention, so thanx mate! ;) Also just to forewarn you, this chapter is very fluffy, a bit fluffier than I normally write but hey the shipper in me got carried away and it's all sorted and written now, , on with the story!

Chapter Six – And the answer is ….

To say Sam was shocked was an understatement.

"Jack, did you just …" she started but was cut off by Jack.

"Yeah"

"And you have thought this …"

"Yes"

"Nah, you just decide…"

"No ever since I found out we could be together, this is what I wanted … no scrap that since way before that I've wanted to be able to spend my life with you"

"But Jack, we've only been dating for a little over 48 hours" Sam responded, trying to convince herself as much as Jack that this was too soon.

"Sam we've known each other for 8 years, I know you probably better than I know myself. To be honest I think we've practically been dating" he paused for a second, "you know without the mind blowing sex, the whole time" he smirked at her as she hit him playfully and then blushed slightly.

"But this is obviously a spur of the moment thing otherwise you'd have a ring" she reasoned, realising as she said it that it wasn't a hard fact to argue on and she was still not sure that she wanted to argue, but Jack suddenly reached over the side of the bed and groped for his jeans. He pulled out a small velvet box and held it in front of Sam who promptly forgot to breathe.

"Look Sam, I understand if you think it's too soon, I mean hell you've just broken up with Shannahan, but I do love you so much it hurts sometimes, I meant it when I said that we could have been dating for 8 years because we do know each other that well. You've seen me do some of the worst things imaginable yet you still love me and want to be with me here, so all I'm saying to you is I love you and I want everyone to know now. So if you want then I am offering you the whole nine yards. Feel free to say no, please don't say you need time to think because that just means that you're not ready, so here goes" he opens the box and holds the ring up for Sam to see, "Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

"What's my favourite thing to drive?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?" he asked, completely confused by her question.

"Please Jack just answer my questions" she pleaded.

"Ok," he drew the word out and then responded, "Your motorbike"

"What colour is my helmet?"

"Silver"

"What's my favourite movie?"

"'Someone Like You' mostly because you like the scene where Hugh Jackman has no shirt" he joked.

"Who's my favourite Simpson's character?"

"Bart although you'd like people to think it was Lisa"

"What's my favourite colour jello?"

"Blue"

"How do I take my coffee?"

"Strong and black, no milk or sugar"

"What's my favourite alcoholic drink?"

"Same as me, a good cold beer although you do like your vodka and diet cokes because you prefer the taste to normal coke"

"What was my first job?"

"Local coffee shop, cleaning tables"

"How old was I?"

"15 a month before your 16th birthday"

"How many nieces and nephews do I have?"

"One of each"

Sam seemed to be scrutinising him after every answer as if to weigh up his answers to her questions.

"Sam what's all this about?" instead of answering she threw another question at him.

"What's my biggest fear?" Jack looked at her and paused for only second before he responded.

"That you won't find happiness"

"I love you" Sam smiled.

"Are you gonna tell me what that was all about?" he asked as he pulled her closer, the ring still in his hand. Sam didn't answer straight away. She took the ring out of its box and looked at it for a second.

"Jack, you know me better than anyone and I know you're right, we have been practically dating for the last 8 years and the only reason I was slightly apprehensive was because I was afraid that I'd get hurt again but I know you only want me to be happy, for us to be happy"

Jack sat listening to this speech with one word registering over and over again, she said she was apprehensive not that she still was.

"Jack, I'd love to marry you" Sam answered his earlier question looking him in the eye. Jack smiled his lop sided grin and kissed her before asking,

"Do you want to put it on yourself or shall I?"

"I want to do it" Sam smiled and Jack knew it was so he could see that she really wanted to marry him and wanted to wear his ring rather than how it was when she wore Pete's ring or rather the lack of how she wore Pete's ring. After she slipped it on her ring finger they both stared at it for a few minutes. Finally Jack spoke.

"Can you believe how…"

"Right the looks" Sam finished. Jack was silent for a good 15 minutes until Sam finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong honey?" Sam asked as Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Honey?" he questioned

"Yeah I'm trying it out" they both laughed and Jack turned serious again.

"Do you like the ring?" he asked

"Yeah, it's perfect" She looked down at the simple yet elegant ring. It was a plain gold band with a single diamond. It was not a huge diamond yet it definitely wasn't small either.

"It was my mothers, she and my father were married for 58 years but then she died of cancer. They were so much in love, I don't think I ever heard my dad say a bad word about her. After the second Abydos mission she called me to her bedside and told me the next time I got married and if I thought she was special enough to give her this ring, she said it had been lucky for her, she hoped it would be lucky for me. You know she asked me about you?"

"She did?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, I told her about the first briefing with you, you know with the whole arm wrestling thing, she told me I had already 'given my heart away' of course I told her she was crazy but mothers tend to be right"

"Yeah I always like what little you actually let slip about your mum" Jack kissed Sam's neck and Sam closed her eyes just enjoying Jacks lips on her neck. She opened her eyes only to see her alarm clock. It said 09:10.

"Shit!" Sam cursed jumping out of bed, ignoring her nakedness.

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?"

"We're late, so much for not affecting work huh?" she said as she ran into the bathroom and got into the shower, a few seconds later Jack entered the shower too.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Hammond will let it slide this once and don't forget I am the commander of the base"

"Jack!" she warned.

"Ok, ok, I give in, lets get to work," Jack laughed.

Half an hour later they both turned up on the base, Sam driving her car and Jack driving the borrowed Air Force car. As they walked towards the sign in desk, the young SF on duty smirked quickly before snapping to attention.

"Sir, ma'am"

"Thank you Airman, that will do" Jack said shortly. They entered the lift and as the doors shut Sam turned to Jack.

"You do realise we're gonna get that kind of response all day"

"Yeah," Jack cocked his head to one side, "Do you wanna tell people about the engagement?" he asked. Sam thought for a second.

"I think we'll wait until we're at the cabin in a few days and tell the guys first then the base can find out"

Jack nodded his agreement and took both her hands in his and transferred the ring from the left hand to the right hand and swirled the ring around so the diamond part was hidden. He kissed the hand where the ring was now lying.

"It'll be our little secret"

The doors of the lift opened and they went their separate ways. Sam had been in her lab for barely 5 minutes when Cassie came racing in, followed a few seconds later at a more sedate pace by Janet.

"Well?" Janet asked as she eased herself onto a chair.

"Well what?" Sam asked innocently.

"Aww come on Sam, please tell us what happened" Cassie begged and Sam laughed as Cassie's lower lip stuck out.

"OK, ok, he cooked me dinner, we talked, we went to bed early and we woke up late, answer your questions?"

"Well that was worth missing morning lectures for" Cassie sighed sarcastically, "I'm gonna go and get some coffee, you guys want?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Please"

"Ok, I'll be back in a few" Cassie walked out and Janet waited a few minutes before turning to Sam.

"Ok, firstly General O'Neill cooked?"

"Yeah he wanted to make it a night to remember" Sam smiled.

"Ok, but I'm guessing it wasn't due to the fact that he cooked that you're actually glowing … again"

"No"

"Ok, I could be seriously mentally harmed by asking this question about General O'Neill but I'm gonna ask anyway, how was it?"

"You know how sometimes when you wait for something for so long and then it happens and you are let down by the actual event … well this was nothing like that, I've never had such a … connection with anyone before"

Janet looked at Sam carefully.

"Wow, it must have been some night!"

"Janet you have no idea … well you might someday soon, I know when you have your sights set on a guy" Sam laughed.

"Ok that's just freaky, we've barely spoken at all since I … descended yet you already know that?"

"Oh come on" Sam puts on a high breathy voice, "'Yes Daniel you just wait until I get my prescription pad back' pulease" Sam laughed again.

"Ok, you're evil"

"Is it two or three times that you have to be called something in 24 hours before it makes it true?" Sam asked.

"It's three" Cassie answered as she came back in the room holding three coffees.

"Ok, well then it's only been two"

"You're evil" Janet smirked, "Hey!" she protested loudly as Sam threw a ball of paper at her.

"Have you convinced the good doctor to let you out of the infirmary and off the base yet?" Sam asked.

"Yes as long as I immediately report any symptoms, blah blah blah, am I really as annoying as that?" Janet asked Sam.

She was saved from responding when Teal'c entered the room.

"Colonel Carter, Dr Fraser, Cassandra" Cassie pulled her face at her full name but smiled at the giant of a man she knew as an uncle, "We are requested in the briefing room by General's Hammond and O'Neill"

"Ok Teal'c, let's go" Sam walked to the door.

"Hey stop avoiding the question!" Janet yelled after her.

"Come on mum, let's go" Cassie smiled at her mother.

Ten minutes later, General Hammond, Jack, Sam, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie were all sat around the briefing room table.

"Alright kids," Jack started, "We're going on vacation… well all except you sir" Jack apologised.

"That's ok son" he responded with a look on his face which seemed to scream 'thank god'.

"So" Jack continued apparently ignoring this look. "As I will be your gracious host, I get to decide room assignments" Daniel suddenly looked panicked.

"No you don't" he said way to quickly, Jack instead of looking annoyed looked amused.

"Yeah I do"

"No you don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Guys come on, sir if you could just tell us and then we can decide if they're fair, ok Daniel?" Sam split up the argument.

"Sure" he gave in sullenly.

"Ok, so as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. There are two bedrooms, one study which has a pull out bed and a main living area again with a pull out bed, so what I figured was Carter and I share my room, Cassie and Janet share the spare room, Daniel gets the study and Teal'c can kel nor reem or sleep in the living room, do you have a problem with that Daniel?" Jack smirked at the archaeologist who went red. "Didn't think so, now as far as getting there goes, I have my truck, which can get four in it along with loads of room for supplies so Danny boy we need your car too"

"Sure"

"Excellent, thanks to General Hammond here, we're off for four weeks, baring planet in disaster emergencies, as of tomorrow morning. We're leaving from my house at 09:00 so everyone needs to finish all reports by the end of the day or they get finished when we get back"

"Ok, but four weeks sir" Sam asked.

"Yes four weeks Carter, you can take your laptop if you think you're gonna be that bored fishing but games only"

Sam looked relieved before replying, "It's not that it's boring sir, its just not … my thing"

"Of course not Sam, we all know what your thing is" Cassie said innocently causing Janet to smirk, Daniel to choke on his coffee, Teal'c to raise his eyebrow higher than normal and General Hammond to suddenly look very interested in the table while Sam and Jack blushed.

"ANYWAY" Jack said breaking the pause and glaring at Cassie in order to tell her she was in trouble later. "Everyone ok with the arrangements?" There was a chorus of acknowledgements around the table, "Excellent anything to add George?"

"No I think that's everything covered, I think I'm actually going to enjoy being in command here" he smiled at the best team in the SGC.

In Jacks opinion the rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Sure Carter spent the whole day reinstalling the gate dialling program after Felger had accidentally deleted it but he had then had the opportunity to watch General Hammond yell at him until he was literally red in the face. It had been sweet! Still smiling at the memory, he walked into Sam's lab.

"Ok then campers, home time" he had to suppress a laugh at the look Sam gave him.

"Sir, I need another 20 minutes in order to finish this report for …"

"Ah ah ah Carter, remember as of 17:00 all work was to be completed, if not it was to be left until we came back" he argued with her.

"But sir, it's hardly my fault Felger was his usual self now was it?" she smiled sweetly at him obviously fighting the urge to shout. He smiled at her obvious attempts to allow her to continue to work.

"Ok Carter you can finish your report" he conceded.

"Thank you sir"

An hour later, Jack was playing with a yo-yo that Sam had thrust at him after he had almost set off a chain reaction on the nacquadah reactor that could have blown up the whole mountain.

"Funny 20 minutes this Carter" he grumbled.

"Almost finished sir, be a little but more patient and I promise to make it worth your while Jack" she winked at him causing a huge smile to break out on his face. He loved this playful side of Sam and he was just beginning to realise that he was going to be seeing a whole lot more of it. He happily day dreamed about what Sam would do to make the waiting worth his while.

A/N ok so this is half way through this chap, yeah I know its kind of a weird place to leave the chap but hey never mind, he he he, I'll try to get the next part out before I'm exams start next Tuesday but I'm not promising anything, revision can be a pain in the butt, ah well, anyways please review guys, thanx luv Nicki

P.s. I should probably mention some of the questions that Sam asked Jack I totally made up some of the answers, for example I have no idea what colour Sam's helmet is and I also have no idea what Jack's parent's relationship was like or if they are alive or dead, if anyone does know the actually answers to any of them I'd really love to know, also as I'm English I feel I should make the point of saying that "Someone Like You" with Ashley Judd and Hugh Jackman is actually called "Animal Attraction" over here but as Sam and Jack are American's I figured it should have the American title, so again please please please review, thanx.


	7. Chapter Seven Even More Surprises!

Ok, ok, I know it looks like I've forgotten about this story but I swear I haven't. Here's the next chap, I just wanted to get the gang to the cabin before I ended the chap. Good news is that I finally had some time to write this up this weekend in between family coming around (it was my 19th birthday on Sunday) and opening pressies so its all good he he he. I have only two more exams and then I have two whole weeks of nothing but my part time job until I go on holiday to Florida, woo hoo Disney world here I come, (yeah I did say I was 19 on Sunday ;)) so I should be able to get at least one more chap out before I go and then you can pretty much guarantee I'll be writing the whole time I'm over there, when I'm not at the amusement parks, which means I will have at least one more when I come back to post (I kinda wish I could take my laptop with me but ah well) Anyways enough with my little rant and on wit the chap!

Chapter Seven – Even more surprises!

An hour later they were opening Sam's front door, laughing loudly, however all thoughts of laughter were thrown from their minds at the state of her house. Someone had broken in through the back door and had completely ransacked the place.

"Oh God!" Sam whispered, shocked at the sight before her, "Who would do something like this?"

Jack suddenly snapped into his military mode.

"Ok, Carter lets get the base security over here. Where do you keep the SGC files you bring home?"

"Upstairs in the safe in my study" Sam replied distractedly, picking up a smashed picture frame with the picture her, her dad, SG1, Jack, Jonas, Janet and Hammond. It was her favourite picture because it had all of them in it. It had been taken by Siler just after they had returned from Kelowna after the Gou'ald had died in Jonas' friend. Jack softened at the lost look on her face.

"Sam, it's gonna be ok" he offered.

"Yeah I know, its just …"

"A shock"

"Honestly Jack who would do this, I hate the thought that someone would hate me this much" Sam said, completely vulnerable for one of the few times in her life.

"Well, I don't know Sam, we have made some of them snake heads mad you know" Jack got a watery smile in reward for his effort at humour. He pulled her into a tender hug which she gladly accepted, burying her face into his shoulder.

A couple of hours later, the SGC forensics team had been to secure the house and search for clues and had then taken their leave, giving exemplary salutes to the senior officers on the way.

"You know Sam, I've been thinking" Sam did a mock double take.

"Thinking? You Jack?" she smiled and Jack suddenly pounced on her and started tickling her relentlessly.

"Ok, ok" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck as he stopped tickling her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey no giggling remember?"

"Yes Sir" she responded with mock seriousness, he really did have a way with helping her feel better no matter what happened, she thought to the herself, "So what were you thinking about?"

"What about you moving in … with me I mean, seriously though we are engaged so if ya want we could move into mine or find a new place together, I'm gathering you don't wanna live here now"

Sam stared at him for a few minutes until he again started to feel uncomfortable. Sam gave herself yet another mental shake, it seemed like he was doing nothing but surprising her recently she realised.

"Sorry Jack, I zoned out again huh? I really only have one thing to say, stop being so unsure of yourself, we both want this. I would love to move in with you. Its not we could really be married without me living with you" she kissed him softly, "Come on honey lets get my stuff"

Jack couldn't help it, he kissed her passionately, picked her up and twirled around with her arms still around her neck.

"God, I love you woman, have I told you today?"

"Once or twice, but I don't think I'm gonna get tired of it"

"So do ya wanna get a new place or stay at mine" he grinned.

"I think getting a new house, a fresh start for both of us would be a great idea"

They walked around Sam's house pulling all her clothes into suitcases and grabbing all her valuables such jewellery and then all her electric stuff like her TV and her laptop. They also picked up all her pictures and grabbed Cassie's stuff to take with them. They made two trips in Jacks truck and had packed the truck up again as well as Sam's car for one final trip, Sam stood looking around her living room.

"Are you ok Sam?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yes, I am" she sighed contentedly "I thought this was all happening too fast until I realised what you said morning was right, we do know each other inside out and we have a life time to figure everything else out" she eased out of his embrace and took his hand, "Lets go home Jack"

Meanwhile Daniel had snuck back into his lab after Jack had herded him out. He had to think and the best way for him to do so was to start the interpretation of the data he had been brought back from P6X-839, the planet where they had found Janet. Janet, God, he'd missed saying her name. 'No Daniel' he mentally slapped himself, 'those thoughts will not help, I should focus on this language, ok, it's a variation of …' he slammed the book shut. 'ok I'm gonna have to give these feelings _some_ thought, I have no choice right now. I'm obviously not gonna allow myself to use my usual distraction techniques'. Daniel drove to his flat and after several hours of staring into space he came up with one conclusion.

"I love Janet and I'm gonna tell her!"

He fell into a deep sleep for the first time since Janet had come back.

When Jack and Sam got home that night, they talked as they unpacked Sam's stuff.

"You know I've just realised we haven't talked about what we want for the wedding" Jack said suddenly.

"Well … what do you want?"

"I don't really mind, my wedding to Sara was the huge white wedding deal because that was what she wanted but all I wanted was a small ceremony with my family and friends." Jack explained.

"That's all I want, I mean yeah sure when I was little I imagined a big wedding but I was never the kind of girl who would put a pillow case on my head and pretend it was a veil. I just wanted the right guy and as cheesy as it sounds … I got him" Jack grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"And you do realise that you're stuck with me, right?"

"Yup"

"Good" he places a quick kiss on her lips before getting back to the unpacking. Sam's cell phone rang and she sighed before she answered it.

"It had better not be the base" she smiled at Jack, "Carter" she answered, "Oh hey Janet … what? They're saying what? … God no, relax … yes someone broke in but … what? … no I'm staying at Jack's and besides we're gonna be at his cabin for a while … its been boarded up and locked up … I didn't see anything gone … God you're such a drama queen, I'd been wondering where Cassie got it from … ok Janet … yes I swear … what? … why do you need to speak to … ok, ok … ok, one second" Sam held the phone out to Jack who was smirking at her, he instantly stopped as she gestured he was to speak to Janet. "She wants to talk to you and I swear its worse than having your own mother yell at you" Jack took the phone from Sam.

"Hey Doc what's up?"

"First of all General, tell Sam I heard that and she'll pay later" Jack relayed the message and Sam rolled her eyes. "Secondly you better be taking good care of her, as the best friend I reserve the right to take revenge if she gets upset from anything you do or say" there was a slight pause and as an after thought she added, "Sir". Jack couldn't help but smile, this was really … sweet. Janet was protecting Sam (not that she needed protecting from him, if he did anything to upset him, Sam would kick his ass herself) as if they were back in high school.

"I promise she'll be ok Janet and as we're officially on leave, you can drop the sir" Jack eventually calmed Janet and said his goodbyes. He hung up and passed the phone back to Sam.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I'd better take care of you" he looked around and suddenly grinned mischievously. "You know Sam, all of your stuff _is_ inside now, and it is quite late, maybe we should get some sleep"

Sam looked at him and mirrored his mischievous expression.

"Like anything you're thinking right now actually involves rest!" she smiled.

"Well look at it this way, we're gonna spend the next few weeks in a cabin with a nosy archaeologist, a gossiping teenager and your best friend not to mention Teal'c " he wrapped his arms around her waist again and whispered into her ear, "This is our last chance for a while to be as … noisy as we like"

Sam bit her lower lip as a shiver of excitement shot through her body like electricity. She pulled his lips down to meet hers and they kissed passionately for several minutes until Jack suddenly pulled away and took her hands in his from their place around his neck.

"What?..." Sam began.

"I just realised that something wasn't quite right" he took her engagement ring from her right hand finger and placed it back on her ring finger on her left hand. "That's better" he pulled Sam back against him and started to kiss her collar bone which was exposed at the top of her t-shirt.

"Come on Jack, lets go to bed" Sam said when she was finally able to string a coherent sentence together. She started to pull him towards his room until Jack picked her up … again.

"Jack!"

"What?" he asked walking into his room and placing her on his bed.

"I could really get used to being taken to bed like that" she grinned seductively at him as he crawled up the bed towards her.

"I'm gonna have to start taking notes of some of these things so I don't forget" he smirked.

The next morning Sam woke up spooned into Jacks arms with Jack gently kissing her neck to wake her up.

"Come on baby, time to get up we need to pack" he said softly between his kisses. Sam groaned and pulled his arms tighter around he waist.

"Can't we have 10 more minutes?" Jack chuckled against her neck causing yet another shiver to go down her spine.

"Nope, you can relax all you want when we get to the cabin but for now …" he started tickling Sam. He knew she would give in and do as he asked if he tickled her.

"Ok, ok, I give in, but I need coffee before I can even think about packing"

"No problem, I'll make breakfast, you can get in the shower. You want an omelette or pancakes?"

"Ooh pancakes please" he kissed her one last time before jumping out of bed. Sam smiled and walked over to his dresser. She pulled out an old Air Force t-shirt of his that would hang down easily to her knees and a fresh towel from the cupboard he kept them in. 15 minutes later she walked into the kitchen. He looked up and raised his eyebrow Teal'c style.

"You look _really_ good in my clothes you know"

"Really?" she smirked playfully.

"Really, really" Sam walked over to lean against the counter. She took the cup of coffee that Jack offered her and closed her eyes.

"God I hope we have an uninterrupted vaca…"

"Ah!" Jack interrupted her, "Don't say that, its like in horror movies, the person who doesn't believe that there's a crazy stalker and says so is always the next to die"

Sam looked at Jack and then burst out laughing.

"God, you looked so serious when you said that!" she giggled agin.

"Ok, ok, now we've had a joke at my expense, lets get packing" he grinned at her to show his own amusement.

Jack was the happiest he had been in a long time. He whistled the Simpson's theme tune as he threw his bag into the back of the truck and strapped it down.

"Come on Sam, let's go!" he yelled towards the house and smirked as she tripped over the doorstep in a very unmilitary fashion. She looked up in time to see him try and hide the smirk.

"Laugh it up Jack, I'll get my own back" she promised.

"Ok, I've been warned, come on sweetheart, we really have to go." They drove to the base where Teal'c, Cassie and Janet were waiting.

"Hey guys, did you remind Daniel what time we were meeting?" Cassie asked the moment they got out of the truck.

"Erm … no" Sam admitted, uncharacteristically using the word erm.

"Sam, you said you would" Cassie whined.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, we just got a little …"

"Busy?" Janet asked innocently.

"Sidetracked" Sam completed and glared at her friend.

"I am sure that Daniel Jackson will join us shortly" Teal'c said.

"That's right T, now come on, you can give me a hand with the bags whilst these ladies chat" They grabbed the bags and moved to Jacks truck leaving Sam, Janet and Cassie alone.

"So any idea who broke in?" Cassie asked.

"Nope, oh by the way … well … Jack and I have moved in to Jacks so …"

"OHMYGOD Sam that's amazing!" Cassie rushed out.

"Yeah, Cass honey, can you give me and Sam a second alone?"

"Aww come on mum, I'm 18 now!"

"Yeah I know, I just need to ask her a private question"

"Ok, sure, I'll go help tweedle dum and tweedle dee put the bags in the truck" Sam snorted in laughter and she said,

"Anyway before you do I just wanted to let you know that the stuff of yours that was at mine is now at Jacks, its just basically the furniture that's left"

"Ok Sam" and with that she ran over to the truck. As Sam and Janet turned to talk to each other Cassie's voice drifted over to them. "Boys, brute force isn't always the answer ya know!"

"So Sam?" Janet asked.

"What?"

"Is there something else you'd like to tell me whilst you're at it?"

"Err … no, I don't think so" she said, she nervously put her hair behind her ear.

"Ok then, what's this?" she grabbed her left hand and pointed to the engagement ring. Sam stared at it for a second, cursing herself inwardly that she had forgotten to put it on the other hand that morning. 'It had felt so right thought' she thought to herself, 'With Pete's ring it had always felt like some kind of ball and chain, I hadn't like to wear it because it got in the way and caught on my clothes but with Jacks ring, it's like I've been wearing it for years, its so comfortable' she pulled herself from her musings to give a quick glance towards the others.

"Ok yes, Jack proposed and yes you know I accepted, its just we wanted to tell you all at the cabin, so please just keep it quiet for today, please, the you can gossip with Cassie all you want"

"Ok Sam, _just _'til we get up there. I can't believe this, its great, you guys are just made for each other, I knew it way before you guys admitted it in the Za'tarc thing" she looks at the ring, "That's a beautiful ring Sam" she finished, almost in awe.

"Like I told Jack, it's the kind of ring I always wanted, it was so sweet Janet, he was all unsure as to whether I'd say yes and then whether I'd like the ring" and then she added as an after thought, "Probably not the best idea to tell him I described him as sweet"

"You're probably right" she smiled again. Sam put the ring onto her right hand. Suddenly they heard a cars horn and turned around to see Daniel entering the car park. He pulled up next to Jacks truck and jumped over to Jack, Teal'c and Cassie as Sam and Janet walked up as well.

"Sorry I'm late, we ready?" Daniel gasped.

"Yup Danny boy, who do you want to take in your car?" he asked as he slipped his arms around Sam's waist from behind and put his head on her shoulder as she leaned back into him.

"Don't mind Jack, but I think we all know that Sam going with you" They all just smiled, Jack and Sam both knew that this teasing would go on for some time yet.

"I will accompany you Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said, nodding his head in Daniel's direction.

"That's good, I actually need to ask you something Teal'c" Daniel agreed.

"Did you bring the supplies I asked for Danny?" Jack asked.

"Yes JACKIE, I did"

"Good well lets go then, the sooner we leave the sooner we get there"

They all got into their vehicles and started the long drive to Minnesota. In Daniels car, Daniel was very nervous.

"Err Teal'c, you see I want to ask Janet if she'd like to well … go on a date with me and I wanted to know what you thought" he asked very nervously.

"I am unsure as to why you need my opinion?" Teal'c asked.

"Well I wondered if you thought she felt the same … if you had noticed anything that I hadn't. I'm really just nervous Teal'c"

"Daniel Jackson I believe that Dr Fraser has similar feelings towards you however I believe it would be wise to ask her whilst we are at O'Neill's cabin, before the next Gou'ald threat emerges"

Daniel gave a very choked laugh at this and they continued on in silence, both in very deep thought.

Meanwhile in Jacks truck, the ladies were in a very girly talking mood whilst Jack was completely bored.

"Ladies, please can we talk about something else … PLEASE?" he begged as the conversation turned to period pains. Janet and Cassie laughed as Sam put her hand on his knee and apologised.

"Sorry Jack, what else should we talk about?"

They started up a game of eye spy until it was abruptly brought to an end by Cassie accidentally spilling her drink over as she leaned over the front to change the radio station. As Cassie apologies profusely, they pulled into a service station and Cassie suddenly smiled.

"Ooh I can give you your present now" she pulled out a plastic carrier bag and got out of the car dragging Sam to the rest room. Jack turned to Janet and said.

"Why do I get an ominous feeling about what's in that bag?"

"Don't worry General, its tasteful" Janet smirked.

"Uh huh" he said slowly and they waited for Cassie and Sam to emerge.

In the rest room, Sam was staring speechlessly at the t-shirt Cassie had thrust at her and she had changed into it.

"Cassandra Fraser! I can't wear _this_!" she cried disbelievingly.

"Sure you can"

"Cassie I have my f … boyfriends name plastered across my chest!" Cassie had bought her a bright blue t-shirt with a silver O'Neill on the front. (A/N at this point I just wanna acknowledge the genius of Kate McCave in her story "Birthday Traditions 4" that's where I got the idea for the O'Neill top)

"And…" she prompted.

"Well … can you imagine what Jacks reaction will be?"

"Duh! Why do ya think I got it ya, of course I bought it before you started dating and then what I played out in my head was much funnier but if you ask me …" she paused and looked up to the ceiling, "Yep … yep … still funny" she grinned evilly. Sam sighed, she could see there was no way she was gonna convince Cassie to run to the truck and grab one of her plain long sleeve t-shirts that she loved so much from her bag because Sam knew that Cassie wanted to embarrass her greatly.

"Right I give, you win, lets go" Sam smiled and went to grab her jacket but Cassie picked up everything and ran to the door.

"Come on" she encouraged and walked out outside to the truck. Daniel and Teal'c had gone for more coffee whilst Jack and Janet had filled the cars with more fuel. The four of them were stood basking in the early morning sun, drinking their coffee's. Cassie ran out to them and dumped Sam's stuff on her seat and winked at her mum. Sam slowly emerged from the rest room and Daniel was laughing as he looked at Sam and then he laughed some more as did Cassie and Janet, and well Teal'c was well Teal'c. Jack decided that something was going on so he turned around to look at Sam as he took another swig of coffee … and then promptly choked as he saw her.

"S…Sam" he cleared his voice, "Nice top!"

"I only have the best!" she smirked at him.

Daniel and Teal'c went back to their car and as Jack walked around the truck to get in the drivers side, Sam hissed at the evil giggling mother and daughter pair, "I'm soo gonna get even with you two" as they also climbed into the truck.

They drove the rest of the way with no further incident. They arrived at the cabin just after midnight and Jack and Cassie were the only ones who still had energy left. Jack practically jumped out of the truck and Sam found herself being dragged from the vehicle for the second time that day. He stood her in front of his cabin and gestured towards his cabin.

"Well what d'ya think?" he asked hopefully.

A/N. So there we go, they're finally at the cabin. I have started the next chapter but I can't even pretend how long it will be before I have it written and uploaded but it will definitely be before the 27th of May (the day I go on holiday). Anyways please please review, thanx for reading guys, luv Nicki.


	8. Chapter Eight First night at the cabin

A/N. Hey guys, please don't hate me I know that I promised to get the next chapter up before I went on holiday but I guess I didn't handle my time very well before I went, (guilty grin). Ok chapter eight is up, the next one is almost typed but I've given up trying to accurately guess when I post these chaps as I'm sure you all know life has a habit of getting in the way of things ya really want to do.

Chapter Eight – First night at the cabin.

Sam looked at the cabin. Her first thought was that it was much bigger than she had imagined, the second was that if she had her work with her as well then this would be the perfect vacation but that didn't really matter as she would probably have much more fun annoying Jack.

"It's amazing, Jack!" she sighed happily as she looked at the cabin bathed in the moonlight. That seemed to be all Jack needed to hear.

"Come on Campers, I think we should go to the bed. I'll just get everything going" he walked around to the side of the cabin and a second later they heard a generator kick into life. Jack came back around to the front of the cabin and smiled, "Come on then guys, grab your bags." They all picked up their bags and supplies from Jacks truck and Daniels car. He showed them all inside and showed which room was for which person, accept for Teal'c who just sat down on the sofa with his legs crossed to Kel nor reem. As he was helping Daniel pull out the sofa bed, Sam disappeared.

"Ok Daniel, you all set?" he asked.

"Yes thanks Jack" he yawned and started to root in his bag as he said, "Night"

"Yeah, sweet dreams and all that," he answered sarcastically and smirked as he exited the room. He walked to his own room, hauling his bag as he went. He opened the door and slipped inside, dropping his bag on a chair as he went.

"Sam?" he called.

"I'm in here" came the response from the small en suite bathroom.

"I've made sure Janet, Cassie and Daniel are all set for the night" he said as he sat down on his side of the bed, facing away from the bathroom, pulling his clothes off as he went, leaving only his boxers on. He lay down on top of the covers and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and the weight of Sam sitting down shift on the bed beside him, he smiled to himself.

"That's good, honey" she said.

"Yeah" he sighed deeply and then pulled Sam into his arms without opening his arms and smiled again.

"Why are you so pleased with yourself?" Sam asked whilst smiling as well.

"Nothing, just still wondering how a washed up General like me got the brainiest, sexiest astrophysicist the Air Force, no scratch that, the world had to offer"

"You know, I have no idea" Sam joked with him before kissing him and then pulling away to tell him something.

"By the way, Janet knows"

"You told her?" he asked, surprised.

"No, I left my ring on accidentally and she saw it, she's promised not to let anyone know until we want to tell people."

"Ok well we should really talk about that, I mean are we just gonna come out with it over breakfast or are we gonna sit them down and you know make the whole 'we have to tell ya something' speech" he asked.

"You know, I've just realised I haven't asked you who you're gonna ask to be your best man"

"Well obviously either Teal'c or Daniel. I think probably Daniel at least he understands what he needs to do although he'll probably forget the rings or something" They both laughed at Daniels forgetfulness.

"God I'm tired" Sam yawned as she snuggled further into Jack's embrace. He sat up causing Sam to groan slightly at the lack of contact until she realised that he was pulling the covers over them and turning the light off. He spooned Sam back into his arms and whispered sleepily to her.

"Sleep Baby"

Daniel woke up the next morning quite early, he had been trying to figure out how he was going to tell Janet how he feels but hadn't even got past the 'we need to talk' first line. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where the object of his frustrations was standing, looking out of the window with a cup of coffee. He stopped and was about to get comfortable watching her when Cassie came bouncing in from the front room.

"Mum, Teal'c and I are watching the Simpson's so … oh hey Daniel" she said as she spotted him. Daniel smiled and walked fully into the room, trying not to appear guilty.

"Morning" he said.

"Daniel, do ya wanna come and watch the Simpson's?" she asked him.

"Sure, just give me a minute" he smiled at her.

"Cool, mum I'm gonna go wake up Jack and Sam"

"I'd give them a while Cassie honey, let them wake up on their own"

"But Jack's missing the Simpson's" Cassie protested.

"I'm sure he won't mind missing them this once, I was about to put on a fresh pot of coffee, you want some?" she asked her daughter.

"No thanks I still have some left" Cassie smiled and turned and walked back into the front room leaving Daniel and Janet alone.

"Do you want some?" she asked him, smiling as she already knew the answer to that one. He smiled in return.

"Sure" he answered. Janet didn't know what to say, she had known that Daniel had been stood in the door watching her and found that she enjoyed being watched him. Even as she was setting the machine for coffee she could feel him watching her every move. She handed him his coffee and got a cup for herself and then motioned if he wanted to go outside. He nodded and let her go first. Janet's last thought before they started talking was this is gonna be one hell of a two weeks.

As Daniel was watching Janet, a few rooms over Jack was watching Sam sleep. He watch as she smiled in her sleep and then clutched at the cover that was covering Jacks chest and burrowed deeper still into his arms. Jack didn't know when he'd turned into such a hopeless romantic that he'd prefer to watch someone sleep than an episode of the Simpson's. He'd awoken about an hour before hearing Cassie joke with Teal'c and then a few minutes ago he had heard the tell tale theme tune of the Simpson's was coming from the front room TV. He had never felt the urge to watch someone sleep before and was surprised that he was immensely enjoying himself but he reminded himself it was probably more that he was watching Sam than anything else. He had watched her at her happiest , her most upset, her angriest. He had watched her work and had seen her on the few occasions that she had been truly relaxed. As Jack looked at her now he realised that this was her at her best. She looked so relaxed, contented and happy. He couldn't believe that being with him caused her to look like this.

"Jack?" he had been thinking so deeply that he had completely missed the fact that Sam had woken up. "Are you ok?" she asked as a morning greeting.

"Yeah just thinking"

"Do I want to ask?" she joked. Jack ignored this and simply kissed her. "What was that for?" she smiled.

"Just coz you're so perfect" he said like he normally went this mushy in everyday conversation. Sam blushed at the compliment and Jack frowned slightly. "Do you even realise that?"

"I'm not perfect Jack"

"You are to me, and way too good for me, I mean … just look at ya" she blushed a deeper red and he frowned again. "Please Sam, just for a second, think about how I see you and then you'll understand just how smart, talented, sweet, kind and incredibly sexy you actually are."

Sam blushed much less at this but this time she did not avert her gaze.

"You know you really don't have to keep complimenting me" she said smiling.

"I like to compliment ya" he smiled back and kissed her gently, when he pulled away she looked him dead in the eye and grinned a little mischievously.

"You forgot horny" Jack didn't even get the chance to act surprised before Sam had straddled him and was fiercely kissing him in between short bits of a sentence. "I love … you so … much … Jack … you're just … the sweetest … most perfect … guy ever." Jack responded with a kiss of his own that was just as fierce and full of passion. In a split second Sam's night shirt (well actually it was Jack's old Air Force t-shirt is ya wanna get all technical about it) had been removed and Jack had rolled Sam onto her back so he was on top. His t-shirt was also quickly as well, they were just about to get really steamy when suddenly …

A/N he he he I know I really am evil, I make ya wait for about a month and then I give ya a cliff hanger. I promise that I really am almost finished writing the next chapter. Anywho please review, I love getting them and it really does motivate me to keep writing. Thanx guys luv Nicki.


	9. Chapter Nine New Beginnings?

A/N. Here's chapter nine, woo hoo, this must be the quickest I've updated … ever! He he he. See what the power of people reviewing does! Hint hint.

Chapter Nine – New … Beginnings?

The door burst open and Cassie came in with two cups of coffee. She stopped short at the sight of Jack on top of Sam. Thankfullly the covers were strategically placed but as you can imagine it was still fairly embarrassing for all parties involved. Cassie quickly turned around. She cleared her voice and then spoke.

"Err good morning guys, sleep well?" she asked slyly. Jack looked at Sam and they lay motionless for a second before they both burst out laughing and then they managed to get themselves suitably dressed.

"You can give us the coffee now Cass" Sam told her, still giggling slightly. Cassie cautiously turned around as if she didn't believe her and then let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"There you go guys," she gave them the coffee and then continued, "Jack, you're missing the Simpson's episode where Bart draws Homer in a comic and calls it Angry Dad, it's awesome!" Jack looks at Sam and then back to Cassie.

"Yeah it's cool, that one it's … well … ya know, seen it" he said not very tactfully. Sam turned to face Cassie as well and spoke as well, cutting off Jack's sentence.

"We'll be out soon Cassie, promise" she smiled at the younger woman who smiled back and then walked out of the room, whistling the Simpson's theme tune at which Jack looked quite impressed and then she shut the door behind her.

"I swear her timings getting to be as bad as Daniel's" he took another swig of coffee and put his cup on the bedside table and took Sam's cup from her and did the same. "So where were we?" he smiled. Sam kissed him gently and moved to get up from the bed.

"I'd love to but we have an announcement to make, remember?" Jack pulled Sam next to him again to stop her from getting up.

"Just two more minutes?" he asked.

"Jack"

"Ok, ok lets get in the shower," he smirked, Sam rolled her eyes at this but couldn't help but smile and didn't protest.

Janet was starting to get a little nervous at Daniels continued staring after they had walked out on the deck to talk but Daniel hadn't said anything.

"Daniel, are you ok?" she finally asked.

"Huh, yeah of course!" he stuttered.

"It's just that you haven't stopped staring at me since I got back, I mean, I realise that seeing me again is … a shock but …"

"Janet it's not you … well it is but it's not"

"Ok now I'm confused"

"Right, well I guess I should start from the beginning. When I thought you had been killed when I saw you get shot by the staff blast, I was screaming inside, I didn't even realise how much you meant to me and then when I saw you alive, the first thing I thought was I could finally tell you the truth."

"What truth Daniel?"

"That I am in love with you, completely." He admitted sincerely. Janet hadn't actually been expecting that total admittance of his feelings so she was unprepared to answer him. She stood staring at him, their role reversal only apparent when Daniel continued.

"Ok, so now you're the one that's staring and with good reason I mean what was I thinking. I'm just me and you're so … fantastic … I'm sorry Janet, please don't hate …" he was cut off mid sentence as Janet gently kissed him. "Wow" was all he could say when they pulled apart. Janet smiled shyly and whispered to him.

"I love you too, you accident prone, dumb, space monkey!" she smiled warmly as he grinned sheepishly. "Come on lets go back inside and maybe you'll be able to stop staring now"

"Not likely," he grinned back at her, this time mischievously, "Now I have reason to stare!"

Daniel and Janet went back inside and sat on the couch as Teal'c and Cassie were busy watching another episode of the Simpson's, (this was an older episode where Bart and Lisa realised that their babysitter was the babysitter bandit) and just as the episode was about to end Jack and Sam walked in holding hands. Jack picked up the remote and switched it off only to hear two indignant replies.

"Jack!" Cassie yelled.

"O'Neill!" Teal's bellowed.

"Sorry guys, but we have something to tell ya" Jack smiled.

"Oh God, you're not pregnant already are you?" Cassie gasped and Sam blushed as she quickly rushed to assure Cassie that they were not pregnant.

"No Cass, it's not that"

"I'm sure you're all wondering what's happening so I … no we need to tell you. I proposed to Sam the other day and she accepted".

"What!" came Daniel and Cassie's response.

"Well we figured that we've pretty much been dating for 8 years and we really didn't want to waste any more time so why not" Sam explained and then Jack put his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Besides now that I have Sam I'm definitely not letting her get away that easily" he winked at her before brushing her lips slightly against his.

"Can I see the ring?" Cassie asked, excitedly. Sam held out her left hand and Cassie sighed, "God that's just so you guys, Mum have you seen this ring?"

"Yeah actually, I have"

"What! You knew?" Daniel asked, incredulously, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Sam begged me not too, she wanted to tell you all herself, don't be upset" she answered as she put her hand on his face completely forgetting everyone else in the room.

"I'm not, honestly, I just wish you'd told me but I completely understand why you didn't"

"When did this happen?" Sam and Cassie screamed. Janet realised what she'd done and removed her hand.

"When what happened?" she asked innocently.

"JANET!" Sam screamed at the same time that Cassie screamed.

"MUM!" Cassie screamed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really meant to wait a few days before we even considered talking about telling people. Today should be about you and Jack getting engaged not about Daniel and I getting together" she explained gently.

"You mean finally getting together!" Sam exclaimed.

"Totally!" Cassie agreed.

"Janet's right, today's about you guys" Daniel said.

"Oh please, like Jack and I mind" Sam dismissed.

"Yeah we get to do double the celebratory drinking" Jack noted.

"Indeed" Teal'c joined in, "this is a very joyous occasion"

"Well out T" Cassie agreed, "Now I think we should discuss these celebratory drinks" she said enthusiastically at which Janet's head shot up.

"You will strictly be drinking soda young lady" she said sternly at which Cassie started sulking.

"Aww come on mum, if you guys are drinking champagne, I know you bought some with, then I should be able to drink at least one glass, you know there are kids in European countries that can drink at the age of 18, even England has an 18 year drinking age" she tried to reason.

"Yeah well, we're in the _U.S. _not the _U.K._ Cass but I'll let you have one glass, a small one mind you as this is a special occasion"

"Yeah! Gimme five Jack" they both enthusiastically smacked their hands together in celebration and then Jack and Daniel went to get the Champagne that Janet bought and the glasses. As they did Janet and Cassie cornered Sam into telling them how Jack proposed.

"Well you know Jack, he loves to catch people off guard! When we woke up the other day we were just talking and he comes out with 'Marry me' I thought it was just a spur of the moment thing until he pulls out his ring and tells me the story behind it and when I was still worried and asked him lots of questions that a boyfriend would know the answer to and he well … even I was surprised how well he knew me, it was just so Jack" she sighed happily.

"I can't believe you're so …" Cassie started.

"I know! I never had myself as a gusher but I guess you just need the right guy huh!"

For the next week everything was fine at Cabin O'Neill. Cassie learned to knock before entering Jack and Sam's room, Daniel has swapped rooms with Cassie and none of them were called back to the SGC for an emergency. However this all changed half way through the their second week …

A/N yeah I know I'm back to my evil little semi cliff hangers but ah well, anyways, please review I really did love reading them, Thanx guys, luv Nicki.


	10. Chapter Ten Thor

A/N. I know, I know, I've not updated as quickly as I should be doing but I promise that the only reason I have not updated yet is because of my training the new starters at work, yeah I know that it's only an excuse but I swear that this story is almost over now so hopefully I won't have to keep ya waiting for the end for much longer and then I have this over longer story in the works as well. Anyways on with chapter 10.

Chapter Ten – Thor

Jack and Sam were lying on the bank of his pond, talking about anything and everything. Jack was subconsciously playing with Sam's hair (which, Sam thought was so relaxing that she could fall asleep) and Sam was again idly tracing symbols on his chest. Suddenly Sam turned to Jack.

"Jack when are you gonna decide who's gonna be your best man, you know that Daniels waiting for you to announce it" Jack just smiled, Sam's mind really did race a mile a minute at that smile.

"I'll tell him later, I promise"

"So did you decide which one?" she probed further.

"Yeah, Danny boy, I think as he knows exactly what is expected of him it will mean more to him"

"We'll have to find something for Teal'c to do" she mused.

"He can be a page boy" Jack smirked, "Or better yet he can carry the rings on the little pillow, so Danny boy doesn't lose them" They both laughed and as they started to calm down they were enveloped in a bright beam of light.

"Please don't tell me Thor just beamed us up" Jack said with his eyes still scrunched up as Sam scrambled to her feet.

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Greetings"

"Thor buddy you really gotta work on your timing"

"I apologise, however I need your assistance" Thor said.

"Course ya do, well come on why couldn't the universe cope without my dazzling intellect" Sam giggled as Thor blinked.

"Colonel what did we say about giggling"

"Sorry sir" she smiled.

"O'Neill, I'm afraid I have disturbing news regarding the replicators" Sam's smile instantly vanished.

"The fifth?" she asked.

"No Colonel Carter, it is that they simply have grown too far, I come asking for your assistance in defeating their nest. The Asquard council has designed a new weapon based on Colonel Carters designs and observations. We believe that by destroying the queen we will then be able to destroy the rest of the replicators with relative ease" Thor explained.

"Sweet!"

"Erm … Thor. What exactly is it that you're gonna want us to do that the Asguard can't?" Sam asked gently.

"Merely provide a distraction to allow us to plant the weapon" Thor stated.

"Well so much for our month off, hey hun" Jack smiled.

"I am unfamiliar with that term O'Neill" Thor blinked. Sam laughed as Jack tried to explain.

"No Thor, it's a pet name, it's honey shortened to hun, ya see?"

"O'Neill, why would you call Colonel Carter, honey?" Thor asked puzzled.

"Because we're engaged Thor" Carter said happily.

"This is indeed most happy news"

"Hey buddy, ya might wanna beam up the team" Jack suggested pointedly. Thor didn't respond instead he simply moved an item on the control panel and then Teal'c, Cassie, Daniel and Janet appeared.

"Guys, what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Thor wants us to storm an replicator stronghold whilst the Asguard plant their new weapon"

"Ah ok so average day at the office then" Daniel retorted.

"Thor how are we gonna get there?" Sam asked.

"We will be departing now, by ship it will take 7 ½ of your Earth hours to arrive at the Replicator home world"

"Thor buddy, d'ya wanna beam up our weapons and stuff from the SGC?"

"Yes O'Neill" After a short pause Thor continued, "Your weapons and sustenance are aboard, I shall depart"

A few hours later, after Jack had made an appearance to Hammond, they were all sat eating the ice cream that Thor had once again neglected to take refrigeration into account for when Cassie's presence was suddenly debated.

"I don't see why I can't help mum, I mean how hard is it to fire a gun" she sulked.

"Cass, you just can't, you can stay with Thor"

"Why do you get to go?" she protested.

"Because young lady, I am still a member of the USAF and have been trained"

"Ok, ok, I'll stay and babysit Thor" At this comment Jack and Sam both snorted into their ice cream and then at the glare Janet was giving them both, Jack changed the topic.

"Ok, well I suggest we all get some rest, Thor has assigned us all sleeping quarters, I think we should all bunk down for at least the remaining five hours"

"Good idea Jack" Daniel agreed.

"You coming Sam?" Jack asked holding out his hand.

"I thought you said rest" Cassie couldn't help but point out and whilst everyone else was laughing Sam blushed but still took the hand offered to her. Jack rolled his eyes and they walked to Jacks room in silence. Upon entering his room Jack whistled.

"For a race that seems to live in those chairs, this is impressive" A huge double bed was in front of them, not really the most decorated of beds but still, it looked comfortable enough for soldiers who were used to sleeping in sleeping bags in tents in the middle of no where.

"You're not complaining are you Jack?" Sam teased.

"No not at all"

As they lay down, Jack pulled Sam against him and spooned against her back. Sam smiled as she thought that no one would guess that Jack O'Neill was a cuddler and slipped off to sleep. The last thing she heard was Jack mumbling against her neck.

"Night Sam"

A/N. I know its not a lot, but like I said I was starting to feel guilty so I thought I would post this. The story is almost finished maybe another two maybe three chapter left and maybe an epilogue it depends. Anyways, thanx so much for the reviews for the last few chapters guys, they really do cheer me up, and for those who wanted to know about my Emergency Power story, I am gonna add an epilogue (when I get the chance), thanx guys, don't forget to review this chapter too, luv Nicki.


	11. Chapter Eleven The Replicators

A/N. Hey guys, I know its been a couple of months since I updated and I won't bore you with the details but needless to say, I've not been a happy camper! I've been able to devote the usual amount of time on this story that I'd have liked so I've been putting off posting it until I was happy with the result. So here it is, the final result of chap 11, enjoy!

Chapter Eleven – The Replicators

A few hours later, they were awoken by Thor's disembodied voice floating through the ship.

"We will arrive at destination in five of your Earth minutes" Jack groaned as Sam started to get up and halted her efforts by pulling her closer to him.

"He said five minutes Sam" he reminded playfully.

"Yes but we still have to get up to the bridge" she responded.

"Pwease?" he asked.

"Jack!" Sam warned.

"Ok, ok lets go" he conceded but pulled her into a heart stopping kiss. Sam sat speechless for a second until Jack reminded her, "Come on Sam, we have to go remember"

"You're jus pure evil" she glared as she followed him out of the room. When they arrived at the Bridge Teal'c and Cassie were already there.

"Hey where's Daniel and Janet?" Jack asked.

"They're on their way, just taking a little longer to get up than the rest of us" Cassie smirked.

"That's enough Cassie" Janet admonished as she and Daniel entered. Cassie just shrugged.

"Ok Thor Buddy what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"I have left the actual mechanics of your plan of attack to yourselves, I shall transport you to the surface where I require you to distract the replicators for long enough for the device to be planted."

"Ok, suit up people!" Jack ordered, "Let's go kick some little spider butt" Thor transported them to an area that had little replicator activity, the plan being to make as much as a dent in the replicators as possible.

"Ok guys we know from experience that it won't take the little buggers long to find us so remember, as big a dent as possible" Jack reminded. Sam and Janet chorused their,

"Yes sir!" as Daniel muttered, "Yes Jack" and Teal'c merely bowed his head.

They edged their way down the corridor and Jack suddenly stopped, raising his fist so they could all see.

"Did ya hear that?" he whispered to Sam who nodded. Suddenly a replicator dropped onto her shoulder, she yelped in shock and swatted it off and then Jack fired his P-90 at it. It disintegrated just as hundreds more replicators made their appearance.

"Fire at will!" Jack bellowed. Everybody started firing madly at the over increasing mass of metal. They had been in battles with the replicators before however this was completely overwhelming. Jack couldn't believe the sheer ferocity of the attack. He was completely focused on destroying the nearest line to him that the first he realised of the distress of his team mates was Janet's strangled cry.

"Daniel!"

Jack snapped his gaze towards him, he had been knocked to the ground by one of the larger replicators and his position was being advanced upon. He was too far to be able to help him and Teal'c was pinned down as well. Time seemed to turn to syrup as he saw that Sam had already started to make her way over to Daniel. As she threw herself in front of Daniel and started firing, Jack saw one of the replicators fly toward her and he saw her fall to the ground at the impact.

"Noooo!" came a strangled cry from what he soon realised was his own throat. There was an explosion in the bowels of the building and all the remaining replicators fell into each of their individual pieces. It took Jack less than a second to be at Sam's side. He saw where the replicators leg had torn through the material of her uniform and had made a deep slash in her side. She was rapidly losing blood and was not conscious.

"Oh my God, Doc get over here!" Jack yelled. Janet hurried over with her medical guaze and placed it over the wound.

"Hold that there, Sir" she ordered, Jack did as he was told. Janet quickly checked her vitals as there was a blinding flash of light indicating Thor's transport beam.

"Hey guys, all the bugs been exterminated?" Cassie grinned but her grin faltered when she saw Sam. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Thor, can you help her?" Jack asked all but ignoring Cassie.

"I will do my best O'Neill" Sam was transported into a stasis chamber. After a tense wait, Thor spoke up again, "She will survive O'Neill, however I will keep her unconscious until the swelling in her brain has decreased, with the help of the stasis chamber she should be conscious in a few hours, by morning at the latest"

"Oh thank god," Cassie breathed as Jacks head fell into his hands in relief.

"From the bioscans, I have now conducted, I have noticed a great deal of scaring surrounding the womb walls and the placenta. This is most likely due to the amount of combat Colonel Carter has endured. It could be harmful to the infant, shall I correct as much of this as possible?" Thor asked, looking at Doctor Fraiser. Everyone stared first at Thor and then they turned slowly to Jack. It would have been comical to any bystander who watched all the head turn as one. Jack still had his head in his hands. Slowly it dawned on him what Thor had said. He looked up sharply.

"What! Infant?" he asked. Janet took pity on jack and spoke up.

"Thor, Sam can't be pregnant, she's on birth control and its quite an effective one" Thor blinked at her.

"I assure you that my scans are extremely accurate, Colonel Carter is approximately 14 days pregnant" There was a deafening silence in the room. Janet was again the first to recover.

"Ok, well Thor if you could see what you can do about that scar tissue, how long will it take to reach Earth?"

"It will be approximately 8 hours, the engines were slightly damaged by the blast but it should not affect us much."

"Ok, well Daniel, Cassie I need your help, Teal'c if you could do the inventory of the weapons and the ammunition please"

"Of course Doctor Fraiser" Teal'c replied as Daniel got up. Cassie however stayed sat down.

"Mum, please let me stay with Sam and Jack" she pleaded.

"No honey, come on I really do need your help" Cassie sighed and joined the rest as they walked out of the room. Thor had been playing with the stones on the control panel again, when he looked up he spoke to Jack.

"I have done as much as I can O'Neill, I shall return to the command deck" he was gone in another flash of light leaving Jack alone with Sam. Jack couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad again. He and Sam were having a baby. He reached for her nearest hand and squeezed it gently.

"Come on Sam, wake up, we've got some great news"

A couple of hours later Janet cautiously checked on them, finding Jack asleep with his head resting on the side of the chamber beside Sam but what really made her smile was Sam being awake. She was looking down at him, gently running her fingers through his hair. She looked up as she heard Janet enter.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" Janet asked her friend.

"Great actually, a little sore but I'm not complaining"

"You gave us quite a scare there" Janet told her.

"Sorry about that" she smirked. Jack stirred as Sam spoke.

"Sam?" Jack started. He lifted his head quickly and smiled at her, "You're awake!" Janet excused herself from the room as Jack engulfed Sam into a huge hug. "God Baby, you scared me to death, don't do that again!"

"Hey its ok honey, I'm still here" Sam was really worried at Jack's reaction to her injury until she realised that there must be something else. "Jack there's something else, isn't there, I mean, we've both almost died before" To Sam's surprise, Jack was smiling when he moved away from her. He took her hand and started speaking softly.

"You know how we said we'd take it slow?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered uncertainly.

"Well it seems junior decided he didn't want to wait"

Sam stared at him for a few minutes, trying to figure out if he had actually just said what she thought he had just said.

"Junior?" she finally questioned, "But Jack, I'm on birth control" Jack was a little wary that she hadn't actually responded to the fact that they were expecting a baby so he figured his usual joking would ease the situation.

"I know, you should have seen the Doc's face" Sam softly laughed at this, "Sorry Sam, I guess I should have warned you persistency was another O'Neill trait along with stubbornness"

"Don't" Sam sighed, Jack was suddenly even more confused.

"Don't what Sam?"

"Don't apologise, we're having a baby Jack, are you ok with this?" and suddenly Jack realised why Sam was being so cautious. She was concerned about his reaction because of what had happened to Charlie, she was worried that he might not want to be a father again, which, he added to himself, he hadn't thought he would ever want to be again until he had met a certain 5'9'' blonde Air Force Captain had walked into his life and his heart.

"Sam, I want this, I've told you before, I love you and I want a life with you. I would only have considered having children again with you, but baby we're gonna be a family."

"We're having a baby" Sam smiled her mega watt smile.

"Yup" Jack could only smile back, "Hey how'd you fancy getting married?"

"Err … Jack" She wiggled her left hand in front of his face, smirking. He laughed realising how what he had said actually sounded.

"No I meant today, as in get Thor to transport us to Vegas and turn back to the cabin, we still have at least two weeks of vacation and we both want a small wedding. We have all our family here with us, what d'ya think" he asked.

"I think … that that's actually a really good idea," she said surprised.

"Well I do have them occasionally"

"I love you" Sam whispered to his lips as she leant towards him to kiss him.

"I love you too, Sam, always"

A/N. Ok, so I reckon one more chapter and an epilogue to go, and I do have another story about half way done, with about 8 chapters completed that I just need to write up on the computer, I'm also writing a new story, It's called "The New Guys In Town". It's a really weird story really, its about a group of British soldiers who come to work at the SGC and it has a load of crossovers from shows like Buffy, Angel, Charmed, CSI and Alias. I know that sounds weird but I jus decided to test myself and thought it was kinda funny (sheepish smile) so the first chapter of that should be up soon, (I'll say before xmas just to make sure that I actually get the chance to write it up!). Ok, please please please update, thanx for all the review on this story so far and for being so patient, thanx again guys, luv Nicki.


	12. Chapter Twelve The Wedding & Homecoming

A/N. Ok Ok I know, I'm a bad writer, I'm really sorry my muse abandoned me and real life got in the way and I didn't want to post the chapter when it was a really rubbish basic plot outline, so I've completely re-written it.

Also I've split the last chapter in half, so this is the first half and you've got Romieg65 to thank for it for giving me long overdue kick in the behind. Lol. I was convinced to post the half I have and keep writing the second half.

Oh and just to let ya know, if it seems like I'm skimming over the wedding too much, its probably because, although its really cute, its just not incredibly vital to the plot and also I've gotten a little sick of weddings as my bro's is in like 7 weeks and that's all that's being talked about a the mo he he he.

Anyways enough with my little rant, hope this is worth the REALLY long wait.

Chapter 12 – The Wedding and the Homecoming.

The wedding itself was a very small event, just like Jack and Sam wanted. They got married in a tiny little white chapel in the centre of Vegas by a kindly old man who owned and ran the place with his wife. Daniel was best man, Janet and Cassie were bridesmaids and Jack jokingly told Teal'c he could be a page boy.

"What is a page boy?" he asked amidst the laughter for the suggestion.

"It's someone, normally a little boy, who helps people to their seats, when it's a adult they're generally referred to as Ushers" Sam smiled.

"But there is no one to seat" Teal'c pointed out which set them all off laughing again.

They wrote their own vows, to which Cassie and Janet cried when they were recited. They went like this:

"Sam, when I first met you I was a stubborn arrogant jerk. I didn't want to have this beautiful astrophysicist on my team, you know how I hate scientists but you quickly worked your way into my heart and earned my respect as an officer. I think you've had me since _that_ blue dress. I won't promise to protect you because I know that you can protect yourself, but I promise that I'll always come back for you because I never leave a man behind, I can't promise that I'll be here forever but I can promise you to love you for as long as this life will let me. In the end this is what it comes down to, I love you Samantha Carter, for better or worse, always." Jack smiled at her and she returned the smile and was invited by the minister to say her vows.

"Jack, we've both fought hard over the years to deny any and all attractions between us. I didn't feel anything when we were trapped in the ice-cave, right? I didn't care that you walked away from me on Endora when I hadn't seen you for three months and I got you home, did I? My heart didn't jump in my chest when you said you cared for me more than you were supposed to, did it? No, I felt everything when we first met, I almost died when you walked away from me and my heart exploded when you said you cared. I love you so much Jack O'Neill and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, for better or worse, always." After they had kissed for the first time as man and wife, Thor dropped them back at the cabin in Minnesota.

Whilst they were enjoying the rest of their holiday (well honeymoon for Jack and Sam), Teal'c took it upon himself to develop the wedding photo's for Jack and Sam. He had taken an interest in photography and had brought all the necessary equipment and chemicals whilst in Las Vegas. Having spent the entire day locked in the study, he emerged in the evening.

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter, I have a gift for you"

"Now Teal'c, her name is O'Neill now," Jack smiled.

"Won't that be confusing back at the SGC" Janet asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah I've been thinking about that, Jack" Sam started.

"And …" he prompted and then figuring he knew what was coming he finished for her, "You want to keep your name"

"No!" Sam stopped him quickly, "I just think I should keep Carter around the base"

"You could hyphenate, just think Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill"

"No thanks" Sam laughed. Jack pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you, Mrs O'Neill"

"I love you too," she gave him a quick kiss and turned back to Teal'c, "I'm sorry Teal'c, you were saying?"

"Indeed, I have heard it is traditional for marriages to be celebrated on this planet with the giving of a gift, therefore this is my gift to you both" he pulled the photo album from behind his back. Sam took the album from him, puzzled. She opened it to the first page and stared and the picture there with and slow smile forming on her face.

"What is it Sam?" Jack asked tilting the book slighting so he could see.

"Teal'c … this is …" Sam began, "Wow, just … wow!" she turned through all the pages, seeing lots of pictures of her and Jack and several of all the wedding party, mostly pictures of them laughing and spontaneous moments although some were posed. Jack was in shock at one of the pictures as it looked extremely similar to the picture that alternate Sam had brought of her wedding day to her Jack. He had Sam encircled in his arms from behind and they were both laughing at the camera. Of course Sam looked completely different just as he did but to him, his Sam, the one in this picture looked so … radiant. Sam thought that the best picture was of her and Jack just as they had kissed before they kissed after their vows when they were looking into each others eyes with their lips barely touching.

When SG1 plus Janet and Cassie arrived back in Colorado Springs, they made their way back to their homes before they went back to the base. Sam wanted to check on he gate systems. She was amazed that they hadn't managed to destroy the gate whilst she had been gone or that Felger hadn't introduced some other sort of virus to it and Jack just wanted to show off his new wife.

As the elevator opened, Sam was already walking off towards her lab when Jack stopped her.

"Hey, wait" he said, pulling her back to him, "Where's my kiss?" Sam broke into a grin and kissed him softly. Jack kissed her back, the kiss going from soft to passionate very quickly until Sam pulled away. "Hey!" he objected.

"I want to make sure that you've got something to look forward to" she winked and walked away smirking. Jack walked to his office and walked in, smiling at Hammond who stood up to meet him.

"George, how goes it?" he asked.

"It's been real quiet. SG9 had a little trouble with the trade agreement on XP3-79G and the marines on SG3 had a minor problem with the inhabitants in M71-10A, but other than that … well there is one other matter we need to discuss"

"Oh?" Jack questioned, he faltered at the serious look on his mentors face, "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"We found out who made the hit on Colonel Carters home," George told him. Jack could tell that whatever the older man had found out was not good by the look on his face.

"Spit it out sir" he prompted.

"It appears that Shannahan has …" he paused searching for the right word, "requested that Colonel Carter be 'injured' in some physical maner." There was a silence in the room, Jack was fighting an internal battle with himself. On one hand, he wanted to rip off Shannahans head and on the other, he knew he needed to help keep Sam safe. When he finally spoke his voice was ice cold.

"You mean to say that he has actually put a hit out on my wife" If General Hammond was at all surprised at the title of wife he didn't show it, instead he nodded calmly and passed a file to Jack.

"There's the evidence we've got so far. The damage to the Colonel's home was caused by one of these attempts, apparently when they realised she wasn't home, they decided to trash the place instead."

"I'm assuming the police are looking for him" Jack stated.

"Yes but I'm assuming you'll want to put together your own team now to track him down."

"Yeah, I'll get Daniel and Teal'c on it. Of course, Sam will want to be a part of the investigation" he sighed.

"Jack, I'm gonna call her in now to discuss this" George told him.

"Let me do it George?" he asked.

"Ok, but do it now, don't hide it from her"

"Are you kidding? That would be more than my life is worth" he joked but then turned serious as he continued, "I'm gonna grab Danny and Teal'c, they should be here now and go talk to her. It might actually be a good idea to take Janet with actually, Sam tends to listen to her" Jack stood up and turned to the leave, "Well, see ya later George" Just as Jack was walking out of his office, Hammond shouted to him.

"And when did Sam become your wife?" Jack laughter could be heard all the way down the corridor.

A little while later, Sam was working on some of the work she had missed whilst she had been away and she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked up to see Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet all stood in the doorway.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked smiling.

"Err Sam … we have to talk" Daniel started.

"Ok" Sam drew out, her smile faltering slightly, "What's going on?"

"Sam, please don't freak out" Jack began, "While we were away, Hammond has been investigation who broke into your house"

"I'm assuming he's found something then?" Sam concluded feeling slightly anxious as she looked into the faces of her friends and husbanc.

"Yeah he did …" at this point, nobody seemed to know what to say, or how to say it.

"Will someone please just tell me?" she pleaded. Jack took a deep breath.

"It was Pete" Jack stated.

A/N. Ok I know that is quite an evil place to leave it, but I figured that leaving Sam's reaction and what happens to Shannahan to the other chapter would be a good way to split it. Anyways please, please review even if its just to yell at me for not updating til now (sheepish grin whilst peeringout from hiding place). Thanx guys luv Nicki.


	13. Chapte 13 Some People are Just Born Dumb

A/N. Ok has anyone ever noticed that when your supposed to be revising for exams all you ever seem to do is try to find ANYTHING else to do, like cleaning and suddenly remembering that you have a chapter to write up (some thing are nicer than others lol). So I've finished my exams, my brothers wedding is over and my birthday was a blast! Lol, so to celebrate having free time before I go on holiday (woo hoo two weeks in Turkey here I come) I decided to post chapter 13 (or the second half of chapter 12 whichever you prefer). Enjoy!

Chapter 13 – Some people are just born dumb!

"Pete?" Sam said numbly, "No, I mean he's hardly perfect but he's … he wouldn't do that …" she faltered.

"I know its hard to hear Sam, especially about someone you thought you knew. Just look at me with my ex-husband" Janet reminded Sam.

"I just can't believe it, until the point I broke up with him, he always appeared so calm and well … normal"

Jack had debated with the others whether he should tell Sam about the background check he had conducted and that he had recently started the motions of buying a house under both theirs names without consulting her. They decided as much as it would hurt Sam to learn the truth, it would hurt her more to find out another way and that her family had lied to her. So he spoke up and told her the truth but was interrupted half way through telling her about the house.

"WHAT!" Sam exploded, everyone took a step back surprised, "That controlling bastard! I told him I wanted to stay in my house at the time he asked" she was inwardly seething.

"You do?" Jack asked surprised. Sam looked up, confused at the tone in his voice but then realised what was going on.

"Yeah I did, I mean, you knew I was having doubts but I felt that staying in my house would be better and more stable for me than uprooting and moving to a new house. I didn't want to imagine a future with him … I couldn't" Sam got out with some difficulty. Teal'c, Daniel and Janet all smiled at the look of happiness on Jack's face. They all knew they were getting a house together. Jack couldn't help it, he moved next to Sam and put his arm around her waist.

"Ok, so now you know we need to keep you safe until he arrested, right?" Jack told her.

"Yeah" Sam sighed.

"Ok so no leaving the base without me?"

"You're enjoying saying that aren't you?" Sam questioned incredulously.

"Maybe a little," Jack admitted, "But promise me"

"Ok fine, I'll be a good girl and stay on base"

"Sam that's not news, you're always on base, promise me you won't leave without me"

"Ok, I promise"

Later at about 2200, Sam was about to pack up and go looking for Jack so they could go home but her phone rang.

"Carter" she answered.

"Sam?"

"Cassie, honey, is that you?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I need you to listen ok?" she told her, sounding petrified.

"Cassie what's wrong?"

"I'm with Pete at your old house" Sam's heart ran cold. "He won't let me go, he wants you to come here alone" she told her. Sam thought she could hear someone whispering in the background.

"It's ok Cassie honey, I promise, I'll be there right away"

"He says that if he so much as suspects that Jack or anyone else from the SGC are around that he'll kill me, Sam, hurry please!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there right away … Cass" the line went dead. Sam quickly dialled Jack's number.

"O'Neill" he answered.

"Jack, Pete's got Cassie!" Sam yelled as she was getting ready.

"What! Crap, don't worry as I'll gather the troops, meet you at the surface in five"

"Hurry Jack"

Ten minutes later, SG1 and the SG3 marines were being briefed by Jack and Sam with Janet worriedly stood next to them.

"Ok so remember, he can't know we're there, stealth is the object of the game, Samuels I want you and your team to secure the area, Carter will go in and distract him and SG1 will move in. If he tries to escape and gets past us, you know what to do"

"Yes Sir!" Samuels confirmed.

"Ok" he turns to Sam, "Right Carter, you can drive up individually and go on in Frasier, you can wait just around the corner and when Cassie comes out, we'll send her to you"

"Understood" Sam confirmed whilst Janet just nodded.

"Let's move out"

Everything was quiet outside Sam's old house. The front door was slightly open and as she pushed it open further, she saw a light coming from the front room. She walked to it.

"Hold it right there" Pete's voice came from out of the shadows in the kitchen. Sam froze.

"Tell me Sam, did you really come alone," Sam sneered as he walked forward so she could see the gun he had pointed at her.

"Of course I did you prick! Do you really think I'd risk Cassie's life!" she bluffed. Pete frowned slightly.

"To be honest, I had wanted to kill your precious General in front of you but this is actually better, just killing you instead of you both is so much more effective form of punishment for him.

"No you can't do this!" Cassie's voice startled Sam as she then noticed her tied to her chair in the kitchen.

"Let her go, you have who you really want" Sam pleaded. She saw Pete look from herself to Cassie again and noticed the second that he remembered the full significance of Cassie. She almost groaned aloud, she knew she had to keep Pete busy. Turning to face Cassie, he smirked again.

"I had just intended to use you as bait but losing his girlfriend and his god daughter, all in one day will be so much …"

"You mean wife" Cassie smirked.

"What?"

"She married …" Cassie began.

"Cassie!" Sam warned. She looked up at Pete who looked decidedly crazy. He was staring at Sam with a really strange look in his eyes.

"You actually married that bastard" he staked calmly.

"Yes I married him, I love him" Sam told him defiantly. She saw his eyes flicker to her left hand and took advantage of the movement to grab the gun from Pete's hand and twisted it back on him.

"Get back!" she ordered him. When he was at a safe distance she quickly untied Cassie with one hand, all the time keeping her eyes trained on Pete so he didn't move. "Cass, run!" Sam told the young woman as she held Pete off with his own gun. Cassie ran from the room.

"So you marry your boss?" Pete said mockingly, "I always knew you had slept your way up the ranks, there's no way that any woman your age would be at your rank."

"Just so you know Pete, I'm not gonna stop any of the people who are about to come in here from kicking your ass" she smiled as the look of smugness slipped from Pete's face. "Big mistake to kidnap Cassie, a bigger one to try to hurt me as well. In case you hadn't noticed my best friend is a woman with extensive knowledge of human anatomy and drugs and could kill you very easily whist you sleep, my two best male friends are a jaffa and a not timid archaeologist and then there's Jack, a black ops trained commander of the most secret base in US military history" she let this sink in and smiled again as Jack and the rest entered the room, "Not smart," she finished.

"Cuff him" Jack ordered before turning to Sam, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good" she smiled and they watched as Peter was led off by SG3, who were less than gentle and smiled at his screams of revenge. Back at the base, SG1, Janet and Jack debriefed Hammond who had to be getting back to Washington after his extended period away. Jack dismissed everyone including Cassie who had been there too. Sam looked up at him trying to read his very blank expression.

"We're gonna go get something to eat, Sir, you wanna come with?"

"Yeah Jack, I hear there's cake today" Cassie smiled.

"I'll join you in a few minutes guys, I just need to finish up some stuff here" he responded with a fake smile which didn't fool anyone.

"Ok Sir, we'll see you in a minute" Sam smiled, knowing that he needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts. If there was one thing that she knew about her husband, it was that he needed time to understand his thoughts himself and not to try to force him to discuss his feelings before he was ready.

"Thanks guys," he stood up from his seat at the debriefing table and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. Sitting down in his chair, the first thing that he noticed was that his in tray was empty. Thankfully George had been kept busy, so he didn't have to be, next he noticed a new frame on his desk. He frowned at the frame, then a realisation washed over him. It was the presidential letter they had received to confirm they could pursue a relationship. There was a note attached to it.

_Jack, I thought framing this was a great idea, George_

Jack picked up the frame in wonder and read it through then glanced to his wedding ring. He was married! To Sam Carter! Yeah he had been upset at the thought of letting Sam go into danger where she should have been safe was a scary thought but, and he now realised this fully, he just had to trust Sam and SG1 and the Doc. He knew that non of them would be hurt as long as another member of the group was around to have some say in the matter. The last few weeks had finally brought some major conclusions for them and he was finally ready. Ready to have a relationship with Sam that he knew would last. Ready to finally let Daniel, Teal'c and Janet into his heart fully and ready to face the future. He grinned as the thought back to what had started the events that had taken place.

He couldn't belive what a difference a promotion could make!

The End.

A/N. I am writing up the epilogue tomorrow at some point (hopefully) so it should be up by Wednesday evening at the latest, but don't hold me to it, you guys know what RL is like, lol, I hope you liked this chap, please please please reveiew, thanks luv Nicki.


	14. Epilogue Happily Ever After?

A/N. ok so here's the last part of this story … finally lol! I hope you like.

Epilogue – Happily Ever After?

"Daddy!" a little girl with blond curly hair yelled as she ran towards a rather tall General in his dress blues. Jack O'Neill smiled as he scooped up his daughter and twirled her around.

"Hey Gracie girl, have you been good for Uncle Danny and Auntie Janet?" he asked.

"Yup, Cassie helped me to bake cookies" she babbled with all the enthusiasm of a three year old girl.

"Good, hey, guess what?" he smiled.

"What?" she asked empathically.

"Mummy's home!"

"She is? Yay, let's go Daddy!" she jumped down from his arms and ran to his car. Jack laughed as he smiled at Daniel who was still standing in his doorway.

"Thanks again for watching her Danny, damn meeting at Washington"

"It's ok Jack. We love having her"

"Daddy!" Grace yelled impatiently from the car. Jack laughed.

"Bye Danny" he quickly ran to his car and after assuring that Grace was strapped in the car seat, he drove them home. As he walked into his home, he smiled. This house was his and Sam's dream home. They had finally found it three months after the situation with Pete. It had a large front room, a dining room, a downstairs toilet and a huge kitchen. There are four bedrooms upstairs and a main bathroom. The master bedroom has an ensuite. The smallest room had been turned into a study for Jack whilst they had converted the very large loft into a lab for Sam (which Grace wasn't allowed anywhere near). They had also converted their basement into a games room (mainly for Grace, but Jack spent a lot of time down there too). As he turned into the front room, he saw Sam asleep in the big rocker chair that they had purchased after Grace's birth so they could rock her to sleep. Grace stopped at his feet and turned to her dad, she tugged on his trouser leg and motioned for him to lean down to her height.

"Can I?" she asked in awe.

"Sure sweetie, just be real careful" he smiled and took her hand as they walked over to the crib which was placed next to Sam. He looked inside and stared at the two perfect babies there.

"Hey guys" Jack breathed as he traced his finger down the side of the babies face on the left.

"Daddy, they're so tiny" she whispered. "Which one is which?" she asked.

"This one is Jacob David and the other is Leo Jonathon"

"Do you want to hold one of your brothers Gracie" Sam's voice suddenly asked. Jack and Grace spun around to face Sam.

"Mummy, you scared us!" she laughed as she threw herself onto her mothers lap giving her a fierce hug.

"Oow Gracie, be gentle with Mummy, I'm still feeling a little sore from having your little brothers"

"Sorry Mummy" Grace pouted as she moved to sit next to her instead. Sam smiled and reached into the crib and pulled Jacob David out of the crib and gently handed him to Grace reminding her to be careful of his head. Jack picked up Leo Jonathon Sat on the other side of Sam. He felt so complete at the sight in front of him and he knew that life was good. Sam looked up to him and smiled.

"I love you Jack"

"I love you Sam" he smiled back.

"And I love you too" Gracie smiled. Sam was instantly reminded of Jacks grin when she looked at her daughter. The number of times that she had to separate the two. Gracie was her fathers daughter there was no doubt about that but she also had Sam's intelligence, which was a very dangerous combination. Looking at her family, she knew that she wouldn't change any of it for the world.

She was truly happy!

The End!

A/N. Ok so I know it's a short epilogue but I really just wanted to show the fact that Jack and Sam stayed together and that they knew what they had with each other. I just really want to thank every one that has stick with this story, I know that I haven't updated as often as I should have and it actually shocked me a little the other day to know that this story has been going for well over a year! Anyways thanks again everyone, I hoped you enjoyed, please please please review one last time for this story, please! Thanks again guys, luv Nicki.


End file.
